Ducktales Rewritten: Episode 25-26: The Shadow War
by Super Saiyan 3 Odd
Summary: After the events of the 'Last Crash of the Sunchaser' Scrooge is left vulnerable to Magica De Spell who finally frees herself from Scrooge's dime. The words of Mrs Beakely force Donald and the boys to finally give Scrooge a chance. Now Donald must rally his family and lead them in a climactic battle against Magica and reveal a dark secret he's kept from his nephews. Will they win?
1. Episode 25-26: Shadow War

**Ducktales – Episode 25****–26 – Shadow War**

**Hey guys! Hope you like this. This version of Shadow is going to be even more epic and emotional than the one in the show. I've made and added some big changes I hope you'll love. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Intro**

_Donald's staff and Scrooge's dime falls out of the sky. The dime rolls and the staff flies away from Donald and Scrooge who are smirking with confidence. Donald motions Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Scrooge to follow his lead and they run after both items while running from all of their enemies._

**Life is like a hurricane**

**Here in Duckburg! **

_They now run in the city itself, everything zooms out to reveal multiple people to Launchpad who give a salute before quickly taking back control over the plane._

**Race cars, lasers, airplanes**

**It's a duck-blur!**

_Webby uses a flashlight to help search the dime and staff in the darkness but the kids gets scared away by Demonworth._

**Might solve a mystery or rewrite history!**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Scenes shift to a room where Donald, Scrooge and the kids relish with the treasure they've found but yelp in horror when a lobster monster arrives causing Louie to make a run for it but loses the gold he picked up in the process._

**Every day they're out there making**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Donald is in his houseboat with a determined expression sailing it across a violent storm across the seas with Scrooge right next to him and Launchpad placing the boys in one life jacket. Unfortunately a rope from a pirate ship ensnares Launchpad and swings him around._

**Tales of derring-do**

**Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo!**

_Beakely drives Scrooge through a safari where he fails to grab his dime. The kids ride on a rhino with Donald being dragged a long rope and failing to catch his staff._

_Scenes shift to a room where Dewey pulls out a sword, opening a cage that releases the Golden Dragon. Beakely and Donald get into a battle stance and the fire on Scrooge's torch goes out._

**D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you!**

**There's a stranger out to find you**

**What to do, just grab on to some...**

_Scrooge is tapped on the shoulder and now the mummy of Toth-Ra is chasing the 6 ducks across the room. Webby fires her grappling hook which grips onto a pole. Everyone holds onto her and they fly up. They surround Toth-Ra, grab onto lose papers sticking from his body and pull. He spins until he's reduced to nothing but bones._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo! **_They run back to the gold room._

**Every day they're out there making**

_The Duck/McDuck family are surrounded by their enemies again. Donald holds out his hand and his staff comes flying back to him. He leaps up and a blast of lightning changes his clothes before casting a thunder spell that shocks the Beagle Boys and clashes with Merlock. Scrooge stops where he is fearlessly before flipping up and diving inside the coins. He comes back and Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby continue fearlessly running across the floor of coins with the Sunchaser following._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

**Tales of daring-**

**Bad and good-**

**Not ponytails or cottontails, no**

**DuckTales! WOO-OO!**

_As he's chases by his enemies, Scrooge swims after his dime until he reaches the top of a formation where Beakely pulls the kids and Donald up. Donald points his staff at their enemies and the rest get into a battle stance while Scrooge finally catches his dime. Just as they were about to crash the Sunchaser crashes into 'DuckTales' signs, knocking their enemies off._

_**…**_

* * *

_Things had taken a turn for the worse for the Duck Family. Huey, Dewey and Louie finally learn the truth about the Spear of Selene, their missing mother Della Duck and why their Uncles Donald Duck and Scrooge McDuck never spoke again for 10 years. They learn that Scrooge had built a rocket as gift for Della and the birth of her children but had been stolen by her for test run. The consequence of her recklessness caused her to run into a cosmic storm and she became lost in the abyss of space. As a result Donald blamed Uncle Scrooge for the loss of his beloved twin sister whom he shared so many memories with, causing him to isolate himself and the boys as eggs from his uncle. The boys also blame Scrooge for the disappearance of their Mom who in turn calls them nothing but trouble after everything he's done for them. He even turns his rage on Webby and Beakely after they join in the argument. As a result of the terrible argument and after telling Donald what happened, Donald, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Beakely and Duckworth abandon him and move back to the marine, leaving Scrooge in tearful and broken solitude._

* * *

_This abandonment has left Scrooge vulnerable to Magica De Spell who's possessing Webby's best friend Lena to get his Number One Dime. Webby and Launchpad come up with a plan to bring Donald, Scrooge and the boys together and it involves a farewell meal._

* * *

_Donald was singing a tune as he brings out his frying pans and places them on their hangers. Everything in his house boat was ready for him and the boys to move to Cape Suzette. He checks the box one more time to see if there's anything left behind and sure enough there was. He takes it out and stops singing when he sees that it's 3 separate pictures in one frame of him and Della. The first one was the both of them as 6 year olds with their arms held out in joy. The second one is them as 12 year olds with their arms happily wrapped around each other with Della leaning on his shoulder. And the final one was them as grown-ups, Donald was wearing his Magician's hat and Della was wearing a Viking's hat._

**Donald: **Oh…Della…_Looking at these pictures causes him to tear up as the memories he shared with his sister washes over him like a tidal wave. _Did I do the right thing?

_The Royal Court Magician thinks about everything that's happened with his family and the relationship between him and Uncle Scrooge. Before he could think about it more Webby and Launchpad burst in much to his shock. They put bags on the oven and desks. Launchpad gets out food and Webby takes out the larger frying pan before getting a stool to use the oven._

**Donald: **Hey! What's the big idea!?

**Webby: **Didn't the boys tell you Uncle Donald? We're making you a heart-warming farewell dinner. _Webby puts on an innocent expression and Donald is suspicious considering the timing but decides to just play along since it is his last day in Duckburg._

**Donald: **Oh…fine…_He walks off and the duo of Webby and Launchpad gives each other the thumbs up._

**(Time Skip)**

* * *

_The Lunar Eclipse is closing in and as Magica continues to fail in stealing the emotionally broken Scrooge's Number One Dime. Webby is pushing Donald and the boys towards the dining table which is filled with incredibly weird food that is supposed to remind them of Duckburg. _

**Webby: **Come on guys, you're gonna be late to the greatest dinner of all time. _She gets on a seat and puts a miniature biscuit version of herself with the miniature versions of the rest of the family. _Culinary journey through Duckburg. Every bite reminding you how much you love this town you're leaving behind for some dumb reason.

_Launchpad comes in carrying a tray of green drinks with Popsicle sticks in them._

**Launchpad: **Mmm. The family tea, an old family recipe, tastes like the loving embrace of family.

**Huey: **_He drinks his glass and Huey examines one of the sticks. _Are these melted popsicles in cups?

**Launchpad: **The stir has a riddle on it. Yeah you won't get fancy stuff like this in Cape Suzette.

**Beakely: **That's probably for the best. _They turn in shock to see Beakely coming down with weird looking salad. _I heard there was a farewell party. I brought ambrosia salad.

_Webby gulps down her drink as she and Launchpad realize that they're gonna be busted soon. _

* * *

_They manage to get some time alone._

**Webby: **Granny's a master spy, she'll expose our plan! How'd she know about the party?

**Launchpad: **I don't know. I specifically wrote on her invitation "don't come!"

**Webby: **_Webby facepalms at Launchpad for his idiocy._ And where is Scrooge!? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago! _Webby takes a couple of breath, calms down and puts her hands on her hips. _Okay, okay. Just…need to stall until he arrives.

* * *

_They're back in the dining room where Webby holds up her drink._

**Webby: **A toast! The dictionary defines family as a group of people bound together by commitment and unwavering loyalty. So let's each say one nice thing about a PARTICULAR relative of ours. _It's obvious where she's going with this. She clears her throat and looks to the duck boys. _Boys!

**Dewey: **_Dewey groans but reluctantly relents. _Ugh…fine. I'll go with Uncle Donald. _His uncle is surprised that he's be chosen. _Because…he's devoted to his family, unlike OTHERS. _Donald is quite touched._

**Huey: **Yeah, and he's thoughtful.

**Louie: **Don't forget passionate and the fact that he's looked after and raised us ever since we were born.

**Dewey: **Exactly, so in other words he's more than just our uncle. He's like a father to us.

**Donald: **Aww…_He's incredibly touched to know what the boys truly think of him and that they really do appreciate everything he's done for them._

**Launchpad: **I like his sailor get up.

_Donald takes off his hat with teary eyes. While Webby loves Donald and looks up to him as her idol and uncle the party isn't about him and gets frustrated they aren't saying anything about Scrooge._

**Webby: **Okay, we all love Uncle Donald. But…how about a relative that's not in this room, who's over 80 and is very, very rich.

_Okay, that was way too obvious and now Dewey is suspicious._

**Dewey: **Why are you guys acting so weird?_ Now Webby and Launchpad have panicked expressions._

**Launchpad: **Uh…we're not. Emergency Bounce House! _He gets out and object, pulls the string and it inflates into a large bounce house the wrecks part of the boat._

* * *

_Beakely who is squished onto the wall figures it all out and is looking vexed._

**Beakely: **Webby, Launchpad. A word.

* * *

_She forces them into another room, slams the door shut and interrogates them._

**Beakely: **This is a parent trap, isn't it? You're trying to manufacture sentiment to force Donald, Scrooge and the boys to come together against their wills. _Webby and Launchpad grit their teeth in horror and get ready for the lecture of a life time but that wasn't the case. What Beakely says next really surprises them. _I want in.

**Webby & Launchpad: **Really?

**Beakely: **If this family won't come together then we'll have to do it for them. I assume you invited Scrooge.

**Webby: **Yeah, but he's running late.

**Beakely: **Okay. I'll get the boys and Donald emotionally primed while we wait. _She proudly smiles. _I'm a former agent and a grandmother. I know how to weaponize guilt!

**(Time Skip)**

* * *

_Magica now free from the dime has trapped Scrooge and Lena and is now absorbing the power of the eclipse. At the same time Beakely makes her move and Launchpad pushes the last of the bounce house in another room before returning to the table. She hands them a plate of real food._

**Beakely: **Apple short bread pie with a scoop of Sea-salt ice cream. _Donald and the boys are delighted to finally have some real food this time. _A common farewell desert in certain parts.

**Dewey: **Finally, some real food!

**Beakely: **_Beakely retracts the desert. _Oh, I'm so sorry. This was Scrooge's favourite desert. I don't want to remind you of that horrid man you lost your mother to all those years ago. _She turns back. _Even if it was an accident that tore him up for 10 years, propelling him into a desperate search attempt that left him broken and nearly bankrupt.

**Louie: **_This catches their attention. _Wait, bankrupt, really?

**Beakely: **But I understand you're upset because you lost one family member which was terrible and painful. _Donald, Dewey, Huey and Louie figure out what this "farewell meal" was all about but continue listening. _So you decided you should go ahead and lose another. _She glares at them admonishingly. _Brilliant, makes perfect rational sense.

_Huey contemplates it but Dewey elbows him not to be fooled._

**Dewey: **Yeah, nailed it Mrs B.

**Beakely: **Yes, distance yourself even further from his life and forsake family all together. That will definitely fix it.

**Launchpad: **_Launchpad bangs the table. _No! It'll do the opposite of that!

**Beakely: **_Beakely then turns to Donald. _And then there's you Donald. I understand that you were upset because you lost your twin sister. A sister whom you shared so many wonderful memories with, since you were children you and Della have always been inseparable, she was the only person who understood you no matter how unintelligible your voice sounded. You loved your twin so much that when she disappeared you lost a part of yourself, or rather…you lost half of yourself. _Donald looks down in sadness, unable to deny that this is true. _So then you felt you should isolate yourself and the boys from your uncle because you felt Scrooge didn't care about Della as much as you did which is why you threw him out of your life. Yes, Scrooge built the rocket and maybe if he hadn't then Della wouldn't have been lost. But at the end of the day we all make costly mistake. Scrooge made the mistake of building the Spear of Selene. Della made the mistake of stealing the Spear early and choosing adventure over family. But you Donald…made the most terrible mistake by abandoning your uncle when heh needed your support. _Donald begins to look down feeling guilty._

**Donald: **It felt right at the time.

**Webby: **It doesn't sound right to me Uncle Donald. Sure gifting a rocket to a mother of three was a terrible idea but don't you think Scrooge was suffering as well when Della disappeared.

**Beakely: **Exactly. When you lost your twin sister Donald, Scrooge lost his favourite niece. Did it ever occur to you that he needed the support of his favourite nephew to help him bear through the pain and loss he felt? But no, instead you made him feel worse by blaming him for everything and abandoning him when he needed you. _Donald looks down in a combination of pain, guilt, sadness and shame over his actions. _Perhaps it's worth for the 4 of you to consider that the reason Scrooge closed himself off was because the loss of Della and Donald's abandonment was the hardest thing he'd ever faced, harder than any adventure. _Now Louie begins to let Beakely's words sink in too._ It's not that he didn't care; it's that he cared about family more than anything in the world…and perhaps he still does. But, I'm just the housekeeper, what do I know?

_She puts the plate down and Launchpad puts a hand on her shoulder._

**Launchpad: **A lot! This lady knows a lot!

* * *

_Back in the manor, Magica floats in the air and her eyes glow purple as she absorbs the power of the eclipse. Lean sits on the floor hugging her knees and Scrooge's attempts to escape from the cage are all in vein. He turns his anger towards Lena._

**Scrooge: **You, wee tenebrous traitor! We welcomed you into our home, only to have you unleash this repugnant beast-monger!

**Lena: **She's my aunt! She made me do it!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge is still mad but this time it's not at Lean or even Magica. _Mmm! Family! Good for nothing! Left me completely vulnerable to this!

**Lena: **_Lena scoffs at Scrooge for his stubbornness._ Please! Magica only got in here 'cause you threw your family out. _She turns to Magica. _My family's good for nothing. _She shoots a smile at Scrooge._ Your family is amazing. You fight and get into trouble, but it doesn't matter, because you…_He turns away with his arms crossed. _I don't know…love each other or something. Dude, I wish I had your family.

_Realizing how selfish he's been in throwing out his family and how much they truly mean to him Scrooge finally comes to his senses. He turns back in compassion._

**Scrooge: **You're right, lass. _He places his hands on his hips. _Help me get my family back, and you'll have a place in it. _Lena smiles to see she made a difference. _We're all stronger together. _He holds out his hand._ Ready?

**Lena: **_Lena takes it and is helped up. _I'll see what I can do.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge makes a couple of motions with his spirit reinvigorated. _Come on, you Mephistophelian Medusa, let's-! Oh! _Unfortunately his comeback is ruined when he sees Magica right in front of him, having heard the whole thing._

**Magica: **Sorry, I was just watching you rally for a triumphant comeback. So sad. So futile. Now where was I? Oh, yes. Revenge!

_She snaps her finger and the cage shatters, causing them to scream._ _Lena's eyes becomes black and she feels herself getting pulled into a black pool._

**Lena: **No! Not again! Don't send me back! _Lena is turned back into a shadow and is pulled in. _Noooo! _Scrooge is horrified by what he just witnessed._

**Scrooge: **Bless me bagpipes! _He raises his fist in anger._ Curse you, De Spell!

**Magica: **No, no, Scrooge. Curse YOU! _Magica aims the dime at Scrooge and calls upon a vortex that's sucking him in. Scrooge struggles are in vain and he screams as he's sucked into the dime. _Hmm. Not the most inspiring final words. _Magica flips it into the air and in a sick twist of irony Scrooge is now trapped in his own dime._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Beakely raises her melted Popsicle drink for a final toast._

**Beakely: **Now let's toast to a fine farewell meal, topped with a dash of perspective. _She sips in her drink._

_Huey and Louie looks like they're coming to their senses but Dewey refuses to give in and throws his hands around in outrage._

**Dewey:** So, this whole thing was to guilt us into going back to the mansion? Well, it's not gonna work. _Everyone is getting vexed with Dewey's stubbornness. _Sorry, but it's too late. _He puts his hands on his brothers. _We're going to Cape Suzette with our real family, and that's that, right Uncle Donald?

_Donald is once again looking at the pictures she has of Della and then the picture they both took with Scrooge and the boys as eggs. He contemplates on everything that has happened and everything he's done. For years he's been blaming Scrooge for what happened to their family and to Della. But after listening to Beakely he finally realizes that Scrooge loved his family more than anything in the world, just as much as Donald does. Realizing he made the worst mistake ever by abandoning his uncle when he needed the support of his favourite nephew and throwing away the adventures he shared with him and Della, Donald let's a couple of tears drop onto the pictures._

**Donald: **What have I done…?

_The boys look to him for a response and Donald puts the pictures back in his pocket._

**Donald:** No. _He gets up and addresses his nephews. _Mrs.B's right. Uncle Scrooge needs us, and we need him. Our family has been apart too long. And I've done enough damage to last for a lifetime.

_Louie starts to cry and lets all the words that have been said to fully sink in. Donald's eyes well up with tears of regret._

**Donald:** It's time for us to come together. Come here boys. _He bends down and opens his arms for a hug as the tears drop down his face._

_Huey and Louie having come to their senses are crying and go to Donald much to Dewey's shock._

**Dewey:** Wait, wait, wait. But…but the spear, and mom, and…and…!

_Huey and Louie both give Donald a much needed big hug. Webby, Beakely and Launchpad watch with touched expressions. Dewey wants to continue being mad at Scrooge but he begins to have a change of heart after letting Beakely's words sink in and seeing Donald nod at him to give Scrooge the chance he deserves. Dewey wells up with tears and forces on a smile. He runs over to Donald and joins in the hug with tears streaming down his face. Huey, Dewey and Louie have their arms wrapped around Donald in a father-sons hug. The rest watch with satisfied expressions and Launchpad holds up his hand to Webby._

**Launchpad: **Family…

**Webby: **Trapped! _They have a high five._

**Dewey: **Let's go back to the mansion!

_Everyone yelps when they hear a huge explosion outside._

* * *

_They go out to the deck and watch a pillar of purple energy explode from the mansion. When they get to the edge a horrible cackle that Donald hasn't heard for 15 years, causing him to widen his eyes in shock._

**Donald: **It-it can't be!

_Magica floats inside the purple pillar and her cackle turns into a maniacal laugh. She becomes engulfed in purple flames as Donald and the others watch in horror._

**Donald: **Aww, phooey!

* * *

_Magica unleashes millions of energy blast that strikes everyone in Duckburg, thus causing their shadows to come to life. They give the people a big scare and the city goes into panic as they fly away._

* * *

_Officer Cabrera is arresting Gabby but just as she does that their shadows fly away too much to their shock._

* * *

_Magica forces Scrooge to watch. Though he's trapped he can still move his eyes and he's horrified with what he's witnessing. Magica surrounds herself in a force field and floats through Duckburg drawing in all the shadows._

**Magica: **Come to me my shadow puppets.

* * *

_Gladstone walks by the pier and spots a $20 bill._

**Gladstone: **Hey, $20!

_Just as he bends to pick it up his shadow rises. His good luck saves him again as his shadow gives the $20 dollar note with a smile and salutes him before taking off. All the Shadows keep flying towards Magica who's creating a swirling shadow vortex. _

* * *

_This goes unnoticed by Fenton who's paying more attention to the lunar eclipse through his binoculars._

**Fenton: **Haa…perfect vantage point to view the lunar eclipse. Just me, the night sky and a swirling shadow vortex. _He registers what he saws and looks at the shadow vortex in shock. _A swirling shadow vortex!? _Fenton stumbles in horror when he sees his own shadow come to life behind him. _ Blathering Blatherskite!

_The door is banged a few times before Fenton's Gizmoduck armour come flying out but Shadow Fenton pushes him out of the way and becomes encased in the armour, becoming shadow Gizmoduck. Fenton is grabbed by his shadow and tossed to the tree, knocking him unconscious._

* * *

_Glomgold was pulling on his shadow in a pointless effort to stop it from escaping._

**Glomgold: **Where are you going!? You're my shadow you hear! _He's pulled out and sent flying into the water. _CURSE YOU MEEEEE!

* * *

_Donald and the others watch it all unfold. Donald, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby, Beakely and Launchpad all yelp in horror when they see their shadows come to life and fly away. Louie drops to the ground but gets back up seconds later._

**Louie: **So…still going to Cape Suzette, right? _He begins walking away. _Cool, yeah, I'll start the boat. _Of course he's sternly stopped by Donald._

* * *

_Magica make her way towards the money bin and holds up the dime again._

**Magica: **Take it in Scroogie! _Scrooge has an expression that's saying "not my money bin!" Magica uses her staff to twirl the vortex and send out a blast that strikes the bin and causes a massive explosion. Everyone gasps in horror when an even larger shadow vortex looms over the bin. When the smoke clears have the bin has been destroyed, Magica floats inside uses her staff to create a vortex of gold and creates a throne made out of gold coins._

* * *

**Donald: **Magica De Spell!

**Beakely:** But how!? _Huey gasps but Dewey is clueless._

**Dewey: **Wait, who?

**Webby: **Magica De Spell…A vile sorceress with a mysterious ancient grudge against clan McDuck. She was Scrooge's bitterest rival but no one's seen her since they fought on Mount Vesuvius 15 years ago.

**Donald: **I can provide some light on that question.

**Louie: **What did happen to her Uncle Donald?

_Donald walks up firmly crossing his arms as he gives Magica a heated gaze._

**Donald: **15 years ago, Magica was trying to destroy us and then Duckburg. So myself, Della and Uncle Scrooge set out to stop her.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Donald, Della and Scrooge are battling Magica at the top of Mount Vesuvius. Donald sends out a powerful spell from his Save the Queen that collides with one of Magica's. Scrooge charges in with his cane and Della is leaping towards her with her sword._

**Donald: **She was powerful. She was able to use dark arts that none of us thought even existed so it was a tough battle. And it was at that very night there was a lunar eclipse like this one which made her powers stronger.

_The witch blocks a sword strike from Della and is parrying blows with Donald. Magica swings her staff and sends an energy shockwave that send the trio flying. Donald and Della lie on the ground completely bruised, leaving Scrooge to fight Magica by himself._

**Dewey: **How were you able to defeat her Uncle Donald?

_Scrooge's number one dime drops to the ground. Magica sends a bolt of lightning and attempts something with the dime but Scrooge grabs it just as the bolt hits. Scrooge does everything he can to hold back Magica's spell._

**Donald: **Uncle Scrooge dropped his Number One Dime during the fight. Magica casted a spell on it and attempted to use the power of the eclipse to trap Scrooge in his dime. He was able to grab it in time and hold Magica off long enough for me and Della to take her by surprise.

_Donald and Della are leaped onto Magica. The witch struggles to escape and her spell falters. Eventually the Duck Twins are blown off but Scrooge is able subdue Magica and sends out a flash of light from his dime that sucks in Magica. Her staff is left behind and Donald, Della (Who's being held by Donald over his shoulder) and Scrooge, though a little injured and bruised relish their victory. The three of them walk away and leave the mountains._

**Donald: **Scrooge reversed Magica's spell and trapped her in the dime instead. All that was left of Magica was her staff. Ever since then she's been stuck in a dimension in Scrooge's dime, never to leave…forever…

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Donald finishes grimly telling the story._

**Donald: **Magica was never heard again after that battle. _The kids are hit with epiphany and realization._

**Webby: **So that's why Scrooge never let his Number One Dime out of his sight! It all makes sense!

**Louie: **It wasn't just a symbol of his hard work; it also trapped a really powerful sorceress!

**Huey: **He didn't want to risk Magica being freed from the dime!

**Donald: **Exactly.

**Dewey: **But how was Magica able to escape?

**Donald: **I don't know! But what I do know is that if we don't stop Magica now she'll destroy Scrooge and all of Duckburg! _Beakely comes up and holds out her hands._

**Beakely: **Alright all, cool heads. _She points to the pin. _We must help Scrooge before anything else-

_She's cut off when a large tentacle made of sea moss and seaweed emerges from the water. Everyone backs up and screams in fear. The figure climbs up the boat and Louie pushes his brother._

**Louie: **Take my brother's first, please!

_It gets on the house boat but to their surprise and relief it wasn't a really ugly monster. It blows off the seaweed and reveals itself to be Manny the Headless Horse._

**Donald: **Oh.

**Huey: **It's just Manny!

_Manny digs his hooves in the water and pulls out Gyro and Lil'Bulb who've miraculously survived._

**Gyro: **That's it! No more underwater labs! _Lil'Bulb spins his head off to release the water stuck inside and Gyro puts his hat back on after getting. _Its volcanoes or abandoned castles from now on!

**Huey: **Dr Gearloose! What happened?!

**Gyro: **Our own shadows came to life and wrecked the lab. _Huey tries to say something but Gyro stops him. _My shadow control ray is still in the test phase so this one is not on me.

_Things are looking pretty hopeless but luckily one man refuses to give up hope. Donald steps up and holds out his hands to get everyone's attention._

**Donald: **Everybody, listen up! _He puts his hands on his hip with determination on his face. _Uncle Scrooge is in trouble and it's up to us to help him!

_Unfortunately he spoke so fast his voice was unintelligible so everyone is baffled._

**Everyone: **What?

**Launchpad: **Did anyone get any of that?

**Huey: **It's mostly context clues.

**Louie: **We only get the 3rd word. _Dewey throws up his hand._

**Dewey: **Nope, completely unintelligible. _Dewey yelps in pain when Donald slaps the back of his head. _OW!

**Donald: **_Donald has his hands firmly on his hips and takes a deep breath. _Okay. Let's try this again. As I was saying… _This time he's speaking is slower and everyone understands what he's saying as he walks to forward to glare at the figure of Magica with the fire of determination and a true warrior in his eyes. The same fire he carried in his adventures with Della & Scrooge and Sora & Goofy. He turns to address his family like a general rallying his soldiers while making multiple epic hand gestures. _Uncle Scrooge is in trouble. And it's up to us to help him!

_He gets up on the edge of the boat and stands above everyone like the leader he truly is._

**Donald: **And adventure is in our blood! We face perilous foes and endless danger everyday but we always prevail, because these Ducks. Don't. Back. Down!

_Everyone takes Donald's words to heart and hope sparks up in their hearts as a result of his speech which everyone was able to understand this time. _**(A/N: And he certainly doesn't need some lame voice box)**

**Beakely: **Thank you Donald. _She prepares to take point. _Now, we need to-

**Donald: **Stage a coordinated attack!

_Beakely turns to Donald; shocked that he took the words out of her mouth and stripped her off her leadership. General Donald Duck looks to Gyro, Lil'Bulb and Manny and points to the bridge. _

**Donald: **Gyro! You and your team will charge the bridge to distract Magica's Shadow Forces!

_Gyro, Manny and Lil'Bulb are more than obliged to follow their leader and get some vengeance. Gyro cracks his neck, Manny bumps his hooves and Lil'Bulb cracks his metal knuckles. Donald then turns to Launchpad and points up._

**Donald: **Launchpad! Head up the air attack to draw her attention and do what you do best! Do you think you can crash into the bin?

_Everyone including Donald roar in laughter as to why he would ask such a ridiculous question, considering Launchpad's crash history but he motions them to calm down._

**Donald: **Alright, alright. _He then turns his attention to Beakely. _And Beakely, while the others distract Magica you and I will sneak around back in my newly fixed up house boat.

_Beakely is absolutely amazed and impressed with the incredible leadership Donald has just displayed. He's certainly come a long way since Della disappeared._

**Beakely: **That was…actually very close to what I was going to say.

**Gyro: **And how exactly do you plan on defeating a super powered sorceress Donald?

**Huey: **Yeah, I mean no offense Uncle Donald, you're awesome in combat but against a sorceress like Magica the only way you could win is if you could use magic yourself.

_Donald is a little hesitant at first. He looks to Webby whose expression tells him the time has come to reveal his dark secret to which he agrees._

**Donald: **By fighting fire with fire.

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald?

**Donald: **Kids, everyone, it's time I reveal a secret that I've been keeping from all of you this whole time.

_Everyone opens their eyebrows in confusion but Webby knows what he's going to do._

**Launchpad: **What do you mean?

**Webby: **Uncle Donald…are you gonna show them?

**Donald: **The time has come for me to do so Webby.

**Louie: **Show us what?

_Donald holds out his hand in the air and as a result his staff bursts out from the chimney and lands in his hand, engulfing him in electricity that changes his from his blue sailor attire to his travelling attire. Everyone looks at Donald in shock, especially his nephews with Dewey taking a picture using his phone and Webby going fangirl mode._

**Launchpad: **Whoa…!

**Donald: **Let's just say I'm not your average everyday sailor.

**Huey: **Uncle Donald…what are you…?

**Donald: **I'm a mage.

**Everyone (Except Webby): **A MAGE!

**Webby: **Yeah. Donald is capable of using magic.

**Louie: **But…for how long…?

**Donald: **For 60 years.

**Beakely: **Does anyone else know that you're a mage Donald?

**Donald: **Just Scrooge, Della and Webby. Other than that I kept this secret to myself.

**Huey: **But I thought Mage's were myth.

**Webby: **Nope. They're real alright; they're just so few mages in this world.

**Dewey: **_Dewey is a little hurt his Uncle never told them about this. _But Uncle Donald, why didn't you tell us about this? And how long have you known Webby? _Webby is a little nervous to answer._

**Webby: **Uh…I may have known for a few months.

**Donald: **I'll tell you everything once this is all over. _He dismisses his staff and switches back to his regular clothes. _Right now we have to save Uncle Scrooge and stop Magica.

_His nephews are still hurt and angry but they decide to let it go to save Uncle Scrooge._

**Dewey: **Fine. But you do promise to give us a full explanation of all this later.

**Donald: **I promise. Right now we have a job to do. LP, Mrs B and Gyro, you all know your jobs, get ready to carry them out.

**Launchpad, Beakely & Gyro: **Roger.

_Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby become excited to know their part in the plan._

**Dewey: **And we…

* * *

_Minutes later after Dewey changes back into his normal clothes and Launchpad, Gyro, Manny and Lil'Bulb take their positions Donald has placed the kids on the dock and has made them wear life-vests. He forces the last one on Dewey and puts his hands on his hips with a firm expression, as does Beakely._

**Donald: **Will stay here! And out of danger! _He walks onto the boat and the kids are outraged he still doesn't trust him enough._

**Webby: **Oh come on!

**Dewey: **But…!

**Donald: **This isn't an adventure; this is Magica De Spell, a being with unknowable power and infinite evil that myself, Scrooge and your mother struggled to beat. _Beakely throws off the rope tying the boat to the dock and heads into the boat. _Under no circumstances are you kids to come to the bin. Do you understand?

**Dewey, Huey, Louie & Webby: **Yes Uncle Donald…

_Donald gives a dramatic salute before jumping down and heading to the captain's cabin where he starts up the boat and set sails. The moment he leaves the kids throw off their life-vests._

**Dewey: **So we're totally sneaking into the money bin right?

**Huey: **But how are we supposed to take on an entire shadow army. _Huey motions to the vortex but Dewey isn't deterred and puts his hands on his hips, taking inspiration from his uncle._

**Dewey: **The Ducks don't back down! Now if only we knew someone who has experience breaking into places.

**Webby: **You mean like a noble teen maredowell who can break into anything, including your heart.

**Dewey: **Yeah that'd be great. _They all look at him like he's stupid for not figuring it out. When he does he prepares to say the name but the others beat him too it._

**Huey & Webby: **Lena!

**Louie: **It's Lena!

**Dewey: **Lena, right! I was gonna say Lena. Great.

* * *

_Captain Donald Duck, leader of the Duck/McDuck family sails his house boat towards the money bin for a magical showdown with Magica. Beakely comes inside after setting things up to try take point again._

**Beakely: **Alright, just like when I lead the Uprising in Eagle Salvia…_She shoves Donald away and takes the wheel. _I'll take the wheel, you-

_Once again she's cut off and Donald takes back the wheel._

**Donald: **Nuh-uh! My house, my rules! I'm the leader of this Shadow War so you'll follow my orders lady!

_Beakely is shocked that her authority has once again been taken from her and at the same time shows admiration for his confidence and leadership and knows it's best not to cross Donald when he's like this._

**Beakely: **Aye aye…sir.

**Donald: **Oh and by the way. Since we're headed for a big battle you may want to dress for the occasion. _He waves his hand to small desk releasing sparkles that summon Beakely's old Agent 22 outfit which consisted of a pink jumpsuit and dark red boots. She grabs it in surprise._

**Beakely: **I remember this! This was what I wore during my days as a secret agent! How did you…?

**Donald: **Uncle Scrooge taught me some spy skills himself. Also…_he gives a sly look. _Magic is capable of a lot of things.

**Beakely: **_Beakely has her eyes widened in surprise but then replaces her expression with a smile. _Thank you Donald.

_They smile at each other and Beakely throws Donald a harpoon gun._

**Beakely: **Get ready for the storm.

_Donald catches it and looks to the Money Bin where Magica continues to grow more and more powerful, determined to set things right with his uncle and stop the evil witch from destroying his home, causing the fire in his eyes to build up even more. He gives the gun a quick spin and glares at Magica._

**Donald: **I am the storm.

* * *

_As Donald rides towards the money bin the shadow vortex keeps growing larger and Magica is having the time of her life on her throne._

**Magica: **Ahh…best seat in the house. _She brings out some papers. _Now the revenge monologue I've been planning for 15 years. _She waves her hair while holding up Scrooge. "_To my most hated nemesis." That's you. _Scrooge furrows his eyebrows. _"As you know, you and your kids banished me to a netherworld within your dime where I've been biding my time devising your delicious downfall! In conclusion-" _She stops and begins reorganising. _Wait, these are out of order. Hold on, hold on! _Magica notices Scrooge rolling his eyes, making her vehemently angry. _Don't roll your eyeat me! I've been trapped for 15 years; I'm entitled to a full minute of gloating! _She grabs the dime and gets up dramatically. _I will make you watch as I destroy everything you've ever loved, starting with your precious little town! _She aims her staff at Duckburg before becoming satisfied. _Ooh, that's good, I'll get a pen.

* * *

_Unbeknownst to everyone Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby are at Lena's place trying to find her._

**Huey: **Lena…

**Dewey: **YO LENAAAA!

**Webby: **Where are you!? _Webby puts her hands together in fear for her best friend. _Ooh! What if my best friend was taken by the shadows!?

**Dewey: **Webby don't lose faith. Remember, Ducks don't back…_He pauses when he stomps his feet on a floorboard that opens up. _Down.

_A ladder leading to a secret room is revealed which peaks their curiosity._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Gyro's team get ready to play their roles. The scientist prepares a ray gun with determination and the need for vengeance in his eyes._

**Gyro: **Tonight, we seek revenge on those who destroyed our lab! Are you ready men!?

**Manny: **(Sir, yes sir) **(A/N: The brackets mean he's speaking in Morse code.)**

_Lil'Bulb gives a salute, delighting Gyro._

**Gyro: **Excellent! And whoever destroys the most shadows will earn an increase in their pay. _He walks towards the bridge. _Oh, and the loser has to clean the bathroom for a week. Good luck. _Manny and Lil'Bulb look to each other._

**Manny: **(I really don't want to clean the bathroom.)

* * *

_As for Launchpad, he's in the fixed up Sunchaser getting ready for takeoff. He sits down, straps in his seat belt and prepares the plane._

**Launchpad: **Pilot to co-pilot we're ready for launch, could be dangerous, suggested flight path.

_He looks to his "co-pilot" which unsurprisingly happens to be a Darkwing Duck bobble head. He presses on it and it speaks his favourite words._

**Bobble head: **Let's get dangerous!

_Launchpad gives the thumbs up and soars the Sunchaser into the air._

* * *

_Donald continues sailing his house boat to the money bin with unwavering courage and determined to stop Magica and make amends with his uncle._

**Donald: **Uncle Scrooge…I know I let you down 10 years ago, I'm not gonna let you down again by making the same mistake. I promise I'll make things right after we stop Magica.

* * *

_Meanwhile, the kids find themselves in Lena's room which is a complete and creepy mess. It consists of creepy posters, a messy bed and red curtain at the back._

**Huey: **Is this where Lena lives?

**Louie: **It explains why she's always sleeping over at our house.

**Webby: **Lena! Sorry to barge in unannounced! _They look around but can see no sign of her._

**Huey: **Maybe she's hiding.

_Dewey bends down and finds a journal underneath the bed._

**Dewey: **A journal! _He takes it out and opens it to read until Webby comes up and takes it off his hand._

**Webby: **You can't read her journal! Although, if she were taken she might've left a note. _They look at it and Webby becomes amazed with what she sees. _A poem! _Holds the book and looks up in admiration. _Best friend, rebel, poet, is there anything Lena can't do. _Huey urges her to read on. She clears her throat, opens up and reads the poem._

* * *

To end the line of Clan McDuck

She sought a token of their luck.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_We go back to Donald and his family's battle with Magica at the moment Scrooge grabs the dime._

With the eclipse in its prime

She'd trap old Scrooge in his dime.

_Scrooge's number one dime drops to the ground. Magica sends a bolt of lightning and attempts something with the dime but Scrooge grabs it just as the bolt hits. Scrooge does everything he can to hold back Magica's spell. Donald and Della are leaped onto Magica. The witch struggles to escape and her spell falters. _

But Scrooge reversed her vengeance plan

And in her dime the witch did land.

_Eventually the Duck Twins are blown off but Scrooge is able subdue Magica and sends out a flash of light from his dime that sucks in Magica. Her staff is left behind, the orb turns into an amulet and Donald, Della (Who's being held by Donald over his shoulder) and Scrooge, though a little injured and bruised relish their victory. The three of them walk away and leave the mountains. Unbeknownst to them Magica's shadow had left her and grabs onto the amulet taking shape._

I walk the earth and wield her power

To bring about McDuck's last hour.

_That shadow to the form of a female duck. And that Duck…is Lena De Spell._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Everyone, especially Webby is horrified with what they've learnt about Lena. Webby being heartbroken and emotionally shattered because the first female best friend she ever made worked for Magica this whole time and was using her but unbeknownst to her that had stopped being the case a long time ago._

**Louie: **Lena is Magica's spy!?

**Huey: **Lena is a shadow!?

**Webby: **She betrayed us all to free Magica…! _She looks at the bracelet that symbolised their friendship in sadness. _She was never my friend.

_She slumps in misery, prompting the boys to cheer her up with Huey putting a hand on her shoulder and Dewey doing the talking._

**Dewey: **You may not have her but you still have us. We're family. _He puts a hand on her other shoulder. _And ducks don't-

**Webby: **Save it! _Webby is in no mood hearing the motto and pushes them both off, causing Huey to stumble back and accidentally open up the curtain at the back revealing a wall painting depicting Magica's escape from the dime and trapping Scrooge in it as revenge._

**Huey: **Uh…guys, check this out. _They all get next to him and look at the painting. _Magica used the power of the eclipse to escape Scrooge's dime.

**Louie: **Only to trap him there instead.

**Dewey: **_Dewey holds up his fists in courage and determination. _We have to get to that dime and save Scrooge ourselves! And I know just how to De-wey it… _He walks over to the door with a big smirk on his face._

* * *

_Meanwhile Magica is torturing Scrooge. Luckily he can't feel pain in the dime but unfortunately Magica can still get to him through his treasure. She opens up a small chest full of diamonds and gold._

**Magica: **Is this your favourite treasure? _She zaps it with her staff as Scrooge watches in horror. _Ooh, too bad, now it's ice-cream. _The treasure turns into ice cream and he holds it right in Scrooge's face. _Want a lick? _She throws it away for spite. _Whoops!

_She sadistically glares at an angry Scrooge._

**Magica: **How does it feel…Scroogie?

_She hears the Sunchaser and Donald's house boat coming towards them. She particularly becomes interested in the house boat, knowing Donald's in there._

**Magica: **Is that Donald Duck? Ooh, looks like your nephew and your family is coming to play. _She floats in the air and has the dime float as well before giving Scrooge a mocking wave. _Say goodbye McDuck.

_Magica laughs evilly and first takes aim at Gyro's team on the bridge._

**Magica: **Fall!

* * *

_She swings her staff like a baseball bat and sends an energy blast so Gyro's team jump out of the way to avoid getting vaporised._

**Magica: **_She then sets her sights in Donald. _Hatharam!

* * *

_She launches another energy blast but Storkules doesn't call Donald sailor of the 7 seas for nothing. He expertly spins the wheel and avoids the blast._

**Magica: **_Magica gathers shadows. _Tennis thing!

* * *

_She sends out a blast of shadows at the Sunchaser but Launchpad uses some serious skills and spins around them to dodge but she's not done._

**Magica: **Sports! _She cackles as she unleashes a flurry of energy blasts at Donald and the rest of the team._

* * *

_While she's distracted by Donald, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby are swimming underwater wearing oxygen masks and tanks. They swim to Gyro's destroyed underwater lab which is surprisingly still intact. They enter through the broken window and go to the elevator door. Dewey and Huey open it up and the 4 ducklings swim up the shaft._

_Dewey, Huey and Webby are the first to arrive at the ground floor. They take off their oxygen tanks and masks before drying themselves off. Louie is the last to emerge from the water and he proudly shows off his Golden Khopesh which Dewey threw away._

**Louie: **Look what I found. _Dewey, Huey and Webby glare at him. _What we like Scrooge again!? _He shrugs it off and climbs up. _Oh, whatever. Get your own Khopesh. _He takes off his equipment and sheathes his Khopesh in his back._

**Dewey: **Elevator's busted. How are we gonna get to the bin entrance in the top floor? _With no other alternative they're forced to make their way up the stairs._

* * *

_Launchpad makes his move and attempts to do what he does best. _

**Launchpad: **Sorry to crash the party! _He moves the control stick forward and tries crash into the bin but Magica gathers more shadows and unleashes a stream that sends the Sunchaser off course like it's a baseball but Launchpad does a 180 and tires again. _Sorry to crash the party!

_Once again the plane is knocked away but Launchpad refuses to give up, though he's getting a little frustrated._

**Launchpad: **Crash. The. Par…ty! _Once again the plane is knocked aside. _Not cool!

* * *

_As Launchpad draws some of Magica's attention Gyro, Manny and Lil'Bulb are faced with a swarm of shadows on the bridge. Manny and Lil'Bulb do their best to punch or kick as many shadows as they could while Gyro fires continuous laser shots. The shadow mass gets annoyed with constant firing so they grab him first and shake him about, causing him drop his ray gun._

**Gyro: **You'll never take me alive! _He's thrown away, leaving Manny and Lil'Bulb on their own while Gyro is taken to Magica. _Wait, no please, take me alive! _Magica literally reels Gyro in without even knowing who he is._

**Magica: **At last, one of Scrooge's beloved neph-! _She realizes she didn't capture a nephew but instead someone different. _Wait, who are you?

**Gyro: **I…am Scrooge's number one scientist! _Magica looks to Scrooge._

**Magica: **Blink once if this guy is a close friend, twice if he's just a work acquaintance.

_Scrooge blinks twice, causing Gyro to groan in hurt._

**Magica: **Bah! _Seeing she has no use for him Magica blasts Gyro away and sends him falling to the water. He then turns her attention to Donald. _And now for you…Donald Duck…!

* * *

_Donald continues sailing his houseboat through the waters but is being followed by shadows. He tries to speed up his boat but unfortunately the engines have pretty much run out of gas and the chimney releases dark green few much to Donald's dismay._

**Donald: **No! No! No! Not now!

_With steam running out the boat slows down until it remains in once place. Beakely (who's is dressed in her Agent 22 outfit and has her glasses off) uses a combination of chops, elbows and punches to destroy any incoming shadows. She immediately looks to the captain for order._

**Beakely: **What do we do captain!?

**Donald: **My boat's run out of gas! We gotta get to the bin! _Beakely assess the situation and realizes what she must do._

**Beakely: **You go! I'll be fine! _She cracks her knuckles. _Haven't had a proper fight in a while anyway.

_Donald is a little hesitant at first to leave Beakely by herself at first but knowing what she's capable off he puts his trust in her. He rushes over to the edge of his houseboat._

**Donald: **Look after my BOAT! _Donald leaps up like a professional and dives into the water. He swims over to the bin, intent on saving his uncle._

_Beakely gets into a battle stance, knowing she does not want to face Donald's wrath if he were to find out she failed to protect his home._

**Beakely: **HA! If Donald can keep this bucket afloat, how hard could it be?

_She does battle with the shadows. She's doing a good job in expertly punching and throwing them away but is not doing as good a job in protecting the house boat as it begins getting torn to pieces much to her dismay._

**Beakely: **Hey! What's the big idea!?

_More shadows appear and begin latching onto her like leeches. Beakely struggles to get them off and she groans in agony as she feels their weight forcing her to her knees but she finds the strength to get back up and blow them away before grabbing one and constantly smashing him against his brethren. Beakely is panting in exhaustion and her situation goes worse when she turns to see the house boat set on fire._

**Beakely: **Aw, phooey. _Not even Beakely's training can save her from the wrath of Donald Duck who's an even more potent fighter than she is._

* * *

_Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby continue walking up the stairs but they are getting increasingly tired from the steps they've been taking up. _

**Louie: **Louie…out…_Being the laziest Louie eventually drops down but to everyone's greatest surprise his shadow reappears. In fact, all their shadows come back to kill them._

**Huey: **Um…guys, when did our shadows come back?

_Shadow Huey tackles Huey, Webby screams as she gets tackled by Shadow Webby and Dewey gets sent rolling down the stairs by Shadow Dewey who pins him down. Shadow Louie is wrestling on the ground with Louie. Webby is getting restrained via her shoulders._

**Webby: **Cut the lights so we won't cast shadows!

_Dewey manages to grab Louie's fallen Khopesh and throws it like a boomerang into some wires, completely turning off the lights. The entire area becomes dark much to Huey's dismay._

**Huey: **Now we can't see!

**Webby: **_Luckily, Webby has her night vision goggles which she puts on. _I can.

**Dewey: **Everyone hold hands and for a chain behind Webby!

_They all do just that but Louie groans in disgust when he grabs Huey._

**Louie: **Eww! Huey, your hands are clammy!

_After grabbing his Khopesh, Webby leads the boys up the stairs but Dewey could tell his brothers are feeling deterred._

**Dewey: **Come on guys! Ducks don't back down!

**Huey: **I've literally never heard that family motto before today!

**Louie: **We're never gonna find Scrooge's office.

* * *

_Louie is proven wrong when Webby opens the door and they find themselves in Scrooge's office. Dewey triumphantly rises up his fists and Webby takes off her goggles._

**Dewey: **I found Scrooge's office!

_They gasp in horror when the shadow versions of Gabby, Launchpad, the Beagle Boys and Beakely emerge in front of them. The kids realize how outpowered and outnumbered they are._

**Dewey: **Okay, maybe we should've listened to…

_Suddenly, Donald leaps up giving a battle cry onto Shadow Bouncer, putting him in a strangle hold and surprising everyone in the room._

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald!?

_Donald tightens his grip and pins Shadow Bouncer to the floor before violently turning to the other shadows._

**Donald: **Get away from my kids!

_He wraps his arms around Shadow Launchpad before tossing him away and bends back to avoid being stabbed by Shadow Gabby who he punches away. Shadow Gabby gets out a larger sword and attempts to cut Donald to pieces but he rolls underneath to evade before jumping up to deliver a right hook to the face, destroying her. Shadow Beakely, Big Time and Burger rush at him together but the most powerful member of the Duck/McDuck family was ready. He charges in with a battle cry. Shadow Big Time tries to punch him but Donald slides underneath before jumping up and off Shadow Burger and then flips to avoid a kick from Shadow Beakely. He gets some good distance away from them and faces the three shadows. They rush towards him again but this time Donald does nothing. Then to his nephew and niece's shock he blocks a chop from Shadow Beakely, grabs Shadow Burger's fist and uses his knee to block a punch from Shadow Big Time. Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby watch with their mouths wide open in amazement._

**Huey: **Whoa!

**Webby:** He blocked them without even looking, even Granny's shadow!

**Louie: **Coolest Uncle ever!

**Dewey: **He is the best person to ever walk upon the face of the Earth!

_With a yell, Donald releases a shockwave that sends the three of them flying. Shadow Beakely recovers and attempts to use a series of martial arts moves on him but it's clear Donald has her and the real Beakely outclassed because he was able to dodge and block every one of them with his own moves. He delivers a couple punches to the face, and then Shadow Beakely tries to swing her arms but Donald ducks and punches her in the stomach, sending her back. She tries one more time but this time Donald grabs her wrist and tosses her over. She slams into Shadow Bouncer who was just getting up, destroying them both. Donald proceeds to finish off Shadow Big Time and then Shadow Burger. The kids are left in awe with what their Uncle just achieved but that's replaced by fear when he turns to them with a furious expression as though he's angry with them for their disobedience. Louie attempts to calm him down._

**Louie: **We can explain!

**Webby: **Uncle Donald we're sorry, we-

_Instead of being angry Donald walks over to them with a proud smile._

**Donald: **There's no need to apologize kids. I wanted you to disobey me; it was part of my plan.

**Dewey, Huey, Louie & Webby: **Say what!?

**Donald: **I told you not to come so of course you disobeyed me and showed up, and just when I need you.

**Louie: **Classic reverse psychology; feel like I should've seen that coming.

**Dewey: **You mean you're okay with us fighting Magica?

**Huey: **Aren't you afraid we'll get hurt?

**Donald: **Of course I'm afraid. _Donald bends down and looks at them with compassion. _But I've also learned that you kids are responsible and capable of looking after yourselves now. After all, you're Della's kids and you're my kids too; you can do anything and I'll always believe that you can.

_The kids are close to tears, touched by the trust their uncle has in them, a big improvement from his past overprotectiveness. The moment is ruined when more shadow creatures emerge, prompting Donald to push the triplets and Webby to the vault. They walk into the bin itself and Donald holds onto the vault door, smiling faithfully and with fire._

**Donald: **Go save our uncle! _He gives a wink._ I'll take care of these big palookas' and join you later. Ducks don't back down! _He closes the door on them._

**Dewey: **See, I told you it's a thing!

**Huey: **It's cooler when he says it.

* * *

_Donald turns to the swarm shadows in front of him smiling evilly._

**Donald: **I don't suppose you'll accept a truce? _To respond to his question hundreds of more shadows emerge and now he's faced with an army. He cracks his knuckles and gets ready for a fight. _Fine! You want a fight, you got one! _He puts up his fists. _Come and get it you no good-! _He does his version of a roar and spins his fists while charging at the shadows._

* * *

_The kids walk to the edge of the platform but a blast destroys it, sending them falling and screaming towards the ground but Webby fires her grappling hook and swings around, grabbing Huey, Dewey and Louie. They all land on the coins safely before Webby retracts her hook. They look up at the money throne and are not face to face with the evil sorceress herself._

**Magica: **Ooh, look. Children. _She smiles at sadistically and the kids step back in a little fear. She surrounds herself in an electrified force field and floats to the bottom. When she lands she reveals Scrooge's dime before aiming her staff at the four ducklings. _Come and get it.

_Her staff glows with power and she cackles but Dewey refuses to show fear._

**Dewey:** Give us back our uncle!

**Magica: **_Magica slyly throws up her hand. _Oh, he's trapped forever in the things he loves most. _Magica reveals Scrooge who is horrified to see the kids. _Sorry.

_She takes aim and fires consecutive explosive energy blasts. Dewey and the kids use their skills and the terrain to their advantage in order to evade._

**Webby: **Split up!

**Huey: **Then what!? _Dewey grinds down a hill of money._

**Dewey: **Do what we do best! _He has a big smirk on his face. _Make trouble. _He dodges another blast._

* * *

_As the kids battle with Magica, Donald Duck is fighting hundreds of shadows all on his own and with little difficulty._

**Donald: **Take that! _He throws off and incoming shadow. _And that! _He flip kicks another one. _And that! _He grabs another one and smashes it against his shoulder. _

_Shadow Gladstone jumps from behind to rip him to pieces but Donald senses him and jump kicks him into another shadow, destroying them both and leaving Donald satisfied._

**Donald: **Shadow or not…I've always wanted to do that!

_Another shadow comes from the front but Donald delivers a powerful frontal kick. Another comes from behind but Donald back kicks him and when two more try to gang up on him Donald wrecks them with his both of his fists without even looking. One of them lands a hit and pushes him to the floor but Donald gets back up to tackle, push and then punch a hole in its stomach before it could react. Donald makes his stand and looks around with wild determination._

**Donald: **Who's next!?

_In response to his question Shadow Gizmoduck comes forth. Donald fearlessly glares at his towering foe and releases a roar. Shadow Gizmoduck opens up a couple of slots and readies its weapons. Donald releases a roar of anger and attacks. Shadow Gizmoduck launches lasers that Donald swiftly evades by running around and sliding. He tries to punch him with his third arm but Donald leaps and perfectly executes a side flip kick that destroys the arm. Then he rapidly crawls around the shadow's armour that can't seem to get a hold on him. When gets on its back he rips off the saws and jams them in his shoulders, causing a huge amount of damage and then repeatedly bangs his fists against his helmet which causes a painful vibration within. Donald leaps off and watches the suit beginning to malfunction._

**Donald: **Let's make this electrifying!

_Donald holds out his and Save the Queen breaks through wall. _

* * *

**Immigrant song**

_He grabs onto it and a bolt of electricity roars from outside, engulfing him and donning him in his travelling outfit. The shadows watch in fear and Shadow Gizmoduck emotionlessly watches Donald get into a battle stance with his staff. The suit of armour blasts out a barrage of lasers but Donald holds out his hand to create a barrier._

**Donald: **You're gonna have to do much better than that!

_Donald gives a battle cry and charges in. Shadow Gizmoduck unleashes 3 saw blades from his chest but Donald expertly knocks them away with his staff. He jumps up and handily bashes his staff against the armour multiple times; he throws it in the visor causing it to crack a little before catching it._

**Donald: **See how you like this! _With the shadow disorientated Donald gathers a large amount of electricity in his staff. _Thunder! _He flips up and smashes his staff against the floor and electricity surges towards the armour, causing it to go out of control and eventually explode into large pieces. Donald glares at the other shadows around him. _Which one of you wants to mess with me next!?

_The shadows attack again. Donald slices the first one with sharp wings on his staff; he punches the second one before elbowing the third one. 5 shadows leap at him but he blows them away with an aero spell. 2 more try to rush him but Donald punches and kicks them away. When more leap towards him Donald spins his staff like a bow-staff and destroys a large amount of them with incredible ease before switching to Centurion and tossing. As Donald uses expert martial arts moves to punch, elbow and kick multiple shadows coming his way, Centurion flies around in a circle and destroys a huge amount of shadows, glimmering as it does. Donald holds out his hand and Centurion flies back to him and just in time for Donald to swiftly turn and bash another shadow with a one handed swipe. Donald gets back into a battle stance and sees all the shadows attempting to rip him to pieces._

**Donald: **Oh yeah! Watch this! Thundaga! _He switches to Save the Queen and leaps into the air with a shout before smashing his staff__against the floor, unleashing a field of electricity that destroys every shadow around him but also damages Scrooge's office a bit. Donald gets up with a smirk. _Bet you found that shocking didn't you.

_Suddenly his own shadow appears and when Donald hears it emerge he immediately lowers his eyebrow._

**Donald: **I had a feeling I'd run into you eventually. _Donald turns around and sees his shadow with his arms crossed. Donald jumps back and glares at this other version of him. _I finally found you faker!

_Shadow Donald holds out his hand and summons a black version of Save the Queen and casually rests it on his shoulder. Donald does the same with his staff and puts his hand on his hip._

**Donald: **So it's finally come down to this! The last Donald standing will be the winner. _Shadow Donald makes a couple of sounds to communicate with his counterpart to which Donald somehow understands. _What, this world isn't big enough for both of us and one of us has to go? _Shadow Donald nods in agreement. _Well, I agree! Let's settle this!

_Donald and Shadow Donald get into mirroring battle stances before charging at each other with their weapons in hand. They attack each other with multiple strikes with their staffs and are parrying each other with the same skills. Each time their staffs meet sparks fly out and soon they spin back from each other to launch spells._

**Donald: **Water! _Donald and Shadow Donald launch a blast of water that collide and explode, causing puddles to form around the room._

**Donald: **Fire! _Donald and Shadow Donald launch a blast of fire that explodes and sets some flames to the room._

**Donald: **_The both of them are now running circle around each other. _Blizzard! _They launch multiple ice shots that either collide or miss them._

_The two Donald leap at each other with lightning surging around their weapons._

**Donald: **Thunder! _They launch close range lightning blasts that cause a small explosion that sends them flying. _

_Donald smashes into Scrooge desk and Shadow smashes into a plant pot. Their weapons flew right out of their hands. Donald gets up with an angered expression and some wood on his beret. He adjusts his beret and it's flicked off. Shadow Donald gets up with the same expression and grabs a flower on his beret which he incinerates._

**Donald: **You're not gonna hurt my kids as long as I'm here you fake palooka!

_He yells out and charges at his dark counterpart who mirrors his moves. The two Donald's are duking it out in a fist fight. They launch multiple blows and kicks and because they're the same being they're evenly matched, Donald is fighting himself. The both jump back a bit and take time to intensely glare at one another. They duke it out again, Donald's punch is blocked by Shadow Donald's elbow who then delivers a kick that the mage hops to avoid. Donald eventually lands a blow in the face and Shadow Donald delivers a kick in the stomach. Donald shouts in pain and is sent skidding back a bit. The two of them throw a powerful punch at each other and land blow in the stomach at the same time, sending them stumbling back. Shadow Donald proceeds to tackle him but Donald grabs his hands in time and now they're wrestling. The both of them are pushing against each other with all their strength but eventually Shadow Donald gains the upper hand when he pulls back tackles Donald to the ground and now the two are rolling across the floor. Donald is eventually pinned down and screams in pain as he gets electrocuted by a lightning spell but he manages to find the strength to kick off his counterpart who lands on his feet. Donald gets back up and both of them re-summon their staffs. The charge at each other and once again their strikes meet before going into a deadlock, causing even more sparks to grind from their weapons with Donald's determination to protect his family fuelling his power._

* * *

_As for Manny and Lil'Bulb things have taken a turn for the worse for them. Manny kicks away a shadow and Manny blast another one but they are getting approached by hundreds of shadows, vastly outnumbering them and without Gyro to lead the team it's completely hopeless for them and they prepare for their demise._

**Manny: **(Farewell brother.) _Luckily, reinforcement comes in the form of Fenton who leaps over the shadows._

**Fenton: **Blathering Blatherskite! _Fenton grabs Gyro's ray gun and blasts the shadow nearing his comrades and then blasts the one getting in his way as he runs over to them. _Illumination gentlemen. If we increase Lil'Bulb's wattage output and optimise laser spatial coherent. _He connects Lil'Bulb to the ray gun, charging him with new energy that causes him to flex his arms in determination. _YES!

_He fires away and this time the ray fires a powered up energy wave that destroys a number of shadows. Fenton turns to Manny with his gun raised._

**Fenton: **Manny! We ride! _Manny goes on all fours and Fenton leaps on with the intent of riding to victor as he fires multiple shots. _En garde!

_Beakely manages to climb onto the bridge heavily panting and holding the house boat's steering wheel. She watches it sink and groans, when Donald finds out he's really gonna let her have it. She knows the pain that's gonna come to her and attempts to shrug it off._

**Beakely: **He fixed the boat once; he can do it again right.

_Beakely watches Fenton blast the mass of shadows from within. Beakely decides she should worry about Donald later and throws away the wheel. She gives a battle cry and elbows her way into the mass to assist Fenton. _

* * *

_Meanwhile Launchpad continues to hopelessly try and crash into the bin and gets more frustrated than ever._

**Launchpad: **Crash. The. Party!

_He tries again but a large shadow claw grabs the Sunchaser, stopping it in place. Launchpad pushes the lever and increases the speed but it's no use. The plane is stuck in a tight squeeze and Launchpad facepalms._

**Launchpad: **Oh come on! I'm the best at crashing! _Launchpad gasps, realizing he should take the fight to them. _Wait! Take the Wheel! _He takes off his seatbelts, throws off his headset and presses on the bobble head._

**Bobble head: **Let's get dangerous! _Launchpad is now climbing out the plane while doing a tune._

_**Launchpad climbs out on plane, I'm gonna start a fight.**_

_He gets on the tip of the plane where he uses a couple of moves taught by Beakely to chop an incoming shadow and then punch a second one. _

_**Wish I could think of a word that would rhyme with fight!**_

_He grabs another one and tosses it off, looking down with glee._

**Launchpad: **Alright!

_**…**_

* * *

_The kids who have formulated a strategy to beat Magica use the money bin to their advantage to avoid her detection. She hungrily stalks them out with her staff ready. Huey pops out of nowhere, causing her to yelp._

**Huey: **Hey, couple questions for you. _She blasts him but Huey dives into a pile and then cheekily pokes his head out. _If you were caught in the dime how come we never saw you in it? _He avoids another blast and asks another question. _Also, Scrooge isn't exactly magical so how did he manage to trap you in a-!

_He rolls down evade again and pops up behind Magica causing her to yelp again before turning to Huey._

**Huey: **Follow up. How does the lunar eclipse factor into all of this.

**Magica: **Well, you see I channel my powers. _She stops, realizing that this is a distraction and glares at the red loving duck. _It's just magic, okay!?

_Magica is getting increasingly annoyed as Huey mockingly laughs as he circles around her and runs again. Magica fires and breaks a mirror that Huey is seemingly behind but it's revealed to be Louie instead who pretends to be mortified._

**Louie: **Oh no! You broke the mirror of Taiki!

**Magica: **_Now Magica is confused. _The what now?

**Louie: **Ancient artefact, terrible curse if you break it.

_He dives in the money and swims in it like Scrooge is able to do as Magica vainly attempts to blast._

**Magica: **I've never heard of it and I'm versed in all magic! Gaelic, Demogorgan, Sumerian! _Louie comes out and casually stares at her like she's stupid._

**Louie: **Sumerian? You were in that dime a long time. _Louie laughs and gives a salute. _Well, good luck with the curse. _Louie dives back in and now Magica is scared._

**Magica: **What kind of curse?! _She takes out Scrooge's dime, thinking it has something to do with it. Louie reappears in front of the mirror and counts._

**Louie: **Grave misfortune, increased gullibility, A SWIFT KICK IN THE RIBS. _The last part really threw her off._

**Magica: **A what?

_Out of nowhere Webby flies into deliver a swift kick in Magica's ribs, sending her flying._

**Magica: **AAH! My ribs! _The force of the kick causes Scrooge's dime to fly off and land on the coins. Magica recovers and gasps in surprise to see Webby land in front of her angrily growling with her fists up. She replaces her surprise with a sadistic grin. _Ooh, someone's mad.

_She fires an energy blast but Webby ducks and runs towards Magica in vehemence. She leaps up and delivers a strong blow to her face, pitting herself in combat with the witch forcing her to continuously step back._

**Webby: **I just got a family! _She delivers 2 punches, one connecting. _I thought I had a best friend in Lena! _She kicks and then flips to her side delivering another punch which Magica blocks using the orb of her staff but just barely since rage and vengeance is fuelling Webby's strikes._ But you took that all away! _Webby's next punch is blocked so she leaps up evading another energy blast and kicking the staff down and getting on her hands to deliver a double back kick to the green feathered sorceress which forces her down._

_Magica is actually backing up in fear to see that a child is besting her in combat. She throws a couple of coins that causes Webby to yelp and cover her face. Magica runs up to get some distance and have a clear shot but when she aims her staff down she's shocked to see Webby isn't there. _

**Webby: **You are not…! _The pink loving duck attacks her from behind but is pushed off and Webby lands on her feet. _A…! _She leaps up to avoid getting blasted and delivers a kick that is blocked by a force field. _NICE PERSON!

_She flips to her back and delivers another kick that pushes Magica who swings her energy covered staff which Webby dodges. Magica is forced to bring up another force field to protect herself from a barrage of punches and kicks. Magica is shocked that a child is giving her such a hard time, she wasn't prepared to deal with a small opponent capable of expert martial arts and she's not cut out for physical combat. She spots Scrooges dime and holds her hand out to it as she barely blocks Webby's furious frontal attack. The dime returns to her hand just as she lets go of the force field. With it back in her possession she laughs as she grows stronger and becomes surrounded in purple aura. She floats around Webby who steps back in fear and had no time to react when Magica attacks by swinging the orb of her staff right into her stomach…hard. Webby screams in pain as she is sent flying and hits the coins hard. She rolls back groaning in agony. She opens her eyes to glare hatefully at Magica with tears streaming down her face. The witch approaches her with a sadistic smile._

**Magica: **Lena couldn't be your friend because she was never REAL! _Dewey appears from a high money pile._ _Webby gets up with venom and denial in her eyes. _

**Webby: **I don't believe you! I refuse to believe it!

_She runs forward again attempts to deliver another punch right in her face but Magica merely holds out her hand and stops Webby in her place, surrounding her in purple aura and she gasps in shock. She closes her hand and Webby feels herself getting squeezed really hard, even worse than when she fought Merlock causing her to scream in agony. Magica touches her chin as she screams._

**Magica: **Fine, don't believe me then. If you miss Lena so much then you can join her in the shadow realm. _She unleashes an energy blast at point blank range. Causing Webby to scream in pain and anguish as she slams into the pile Dewey's on before dropping to the floor bruised and with her clothes slightly torn. She's barely even able to keep her eyes open as Magica stalks towards her._

_Dewey discovers a sharp cutlass stuck right next to him. He takes it out with a grunt of effort and leaps at the sorceress._

**Dewey: **Hey prune face! _Magica turns in surprise to see Dewey flying towards her giving out a battle cry. She holds out her staff and blocks his sword strike but is forced down. Dewey is pushed off and lands on his feet and glares at Magica with the same anger as Webby._ First you seal away my Uncle, then you destroy my town but this is going too far! Get away from my best friend! _Webby is touched to know Dewey considers her his best friend._

**Webby: **Dewey…

_Dewey charges in and unleashes a barrage of sword strikes at Magica using every bit of swordsmanship training that was taught to him by Uncle Scrooge and Donald. His first strike is blocked by the orb and then launches 3 horizontal slices. Magica parries the first two but she ends up getting grazed by the 3__rd__ one which causes her robe to be cut a little and she is forced to step back holding her stomach. She glares at Dewey angrily and brings up her staff to impale him with the now glowing orb. Dewey brings up his sword and blocks the orb which Magica is using to push against him and it's not easy for the adventurous duck. Magica brings up her staff and now she and Dewey are meeting blow for blow until Dewey leaps up to avoid an energy blast and then attempts to slice her again but Magica blocks it and pushes him off and then whacks him in the stomach as he lands on the ground. Dewey shouts in pain and skids across the ground hard._

**Huey & Louie: **Dewey! _Huey spots a trident near him and Louie looks to his Khopesh before the two brothers nod at each other._

**Magica: **_Magica approaches Dewey and prepares to deliver the kill. _Tell Lena I said hi, little boy!

**Webby: **No! Leave him alone! _Refusing to lose another best friend Webby ignores her injuries and charges in to leap and deliver a kick to Magica but this time the witch was prepared and grabs her ankle. Webby screams as she's tossed aside and slams into a chest._

_Just as Magica prepares to kill Dewey, Huey grabs her attention with a battle cry and sticks his trident in the coins before doing a vault and getting in front of the witch with a glare. Magica turns to see Louie running towards her while dragging his Khopesh across the floor._

**Magica: **No! I refuse to be beaten by weak children!

_Louie is the first to attack by leaping and trying to strike her down with his weapon but Magica blocks it. Louie drops and jumps out of the way to avoid getting blasted. Huey attempts to stab her with his trident but Magica knocks it down with her staff and then grabs Huey's collar before tossing him away. Dewey bolts up and grabs onto Magica's arm to try and subdue him but is thrown off. The Duck boys nod at each other before getting into battle stances with their weapons. _

**Duck Boys: **Triple Threat!

_Dewey leaps up and Louie dives into the coins. _

**Magica: **I will not be denied of my vengeance! _Magica launches multiple energy blasts only for Louie to dodge then and Huey barely managing to knock them away with his trident._

_Magica blocks Dewey with one end of her staff and Louie with another end. Huey jumps and brings down his trident, forcing Magica down. The Duck Boys are on the floor of coins glaring at the witch with determination and courage as they try to push back against her. _

**Magica: **I'm going to make you children live in fear of me!

_Unfortunately, Magica is strong enough to push back against the three of them and whack them both of away. The Duck Boys shout in pain and skid across the floor in pain but they refuse to give up._

**Huey: **We've gotta breach her defences somehow!

**Dewey: **I've got an idea! Louie, be ready!

**Louie: **You got it!

_They run forward again and Dewey throws his cutlass like boomerang only for Magica to knock it away like a baseball but this lowers her defence long enough for Louie to yell out and headbutt her in the stomach. Magica shouts and lands on her back. She glares at the 3 of them with hate._

**Magica: **I…am…darkness!

_She delivers a kick to Louie, sending him flying. Huey glares and holds out his trident for Louie to snag onto with his Khopesh. Huey spins around and gives a good toss, launching Louie with his fist outstretched like a rocket and with an epic smile._

**Louie: **Feel the wrath of the 'Evil Trip-!'

_You'd think an attack like this would succeed but Magica's staff glows with power and she slams Louie like a baseball. Louie shouts as he slams through and pile of money and then into a chest where he drops his head in unconsciousness bruised and a little tattered._

**Magica: **One down.

**Huey: **Charge!

_Huey runs up and handily clashes his trident with Magica's staff. He attempts to impale and almost succeeds but ends up cutting up a fragment of Magica's hair instead. Magica manages to knock off Huey long enough to send an energy blast that sends him flying and screaming. His heat is blown off and he slams into a pile of treasure where he drops his trident and becomes unconscious and bruised. _

_Dewey is now left all alone and he directs a fiery gaze at Magica with his cutlass ready and Magica glares right back at him. Dewey runs up and delivers a barrage of slices but Magica easily blocks them. Meanwhile, Webby gets up holding her arm in pain after recovering from some of her injuries. She widens her eyes when she sees her crush getting pushed back by Magica and forced on the defensive._

**Webby: **Dewey! I've gotta help him! _She gets out her backpack and rummages inside. _Come on, there's gotta be something inside that can help! _She takes something out and gasps when she gets out a familiar glowing dagger. _The Diamond Dagger! Thank you Lena! _She takes out her grappling hook and runs to help Dewey who finally gets knocked down to floor with a grunt. Magica prepares to finish him off again._

**Magica: **Once again, say hi to Lena for me in the Shadow Realm!

**Webby: **Not on my watch!

_She turns to see Webby flying towards her with the dagger out. Magica blocks it in time and Webby flips up and gracefully back down to Dewey. Magica looks at the dagger in shock._

**Magica: **That dagger! Where did you get that!? _Webby smirks._

**Webby: **Let's just say my best friend gave it to me.

**Magica: **Lena…_Magica grits her teeth in anger. Webby turns to Dewey with a smile._

**Webby: **You okay?

**Dewey: **Yeah, thanks for the save.

**Webby: **Hey, you saved me, so of course I'd save you. Plus, you're also my best friend._Dewey is touched and gets back up with his cutlass out and shares a determined smile with Webby. _Double team? _They have a soul handshake._

**Dewey: **Double team! _They get into a battle stance with their weapons. _Let's De-wey it!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts (Sinister Shadow)**

_Dewey_

_Webby_

_**Information: **__Defeat Magica De Spell and free Uncle Scrooge._

**(-)**

* * *

_Donald_

_**Information: **__Destroy Shadow Donald and get to the money bin to help the kids._

* * *

**Magica: **Come get some!

_They both charge in with a battle cry and Magica prepares to fight both of them._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Donald and Shadow Donald continue to have their showdown. They're still in a deadlock and are intensely glaring at one another._

**Donald: **You may know everything I'm going to do but that won't help because I know everything you're going to do! Strange isn't it!?

_Donald pushes back and they exchange blows again. The mage goes in for a slice but Shadow Donald leans back and relentlessly attacks forcing Donald to block. He flips over his counterpart and both glare at each other in their battle stances. They're exchanging one handed blow and are looking somewhat evenly matched. Shadow Donald rams into Donald and they go through the door that is behind the broken desk._

* * *

_Webby leaps up for a slice but Magica ducks and blocks a running slice from Dewey. He launches a flurry of strikes that Magica manages to parry. Webby fires her grappling hook and pulls in to slide across the ground and cut Magica's leg a little. The witch cringes in pain but remains firm. She now struggles to block and parry the joint attacks of Dewey and Webby who are attacking in unison and in sync to push back against the shadow queen with a series of frontal attacks and acrobatic movements. Eventually though, Magica gains the upper hand and knocks Webby in the stomach again. She screams in pain and hits the floor hard. Dewey attempts to avenge her with a finishing strike but Magica grabs his wrist and tosses him in Webby's direction. He screams as he's sent flying, prompting Webby to fire her grappling hook again which Dewey grabs onto. The pink loving girl gives a good spin before Dewey let's go and flies towards Magica with his fist outstretched even faster than Louie did._

**Dewey: **This is how we De-wey it! _Because he was faster than Louie, Dewey manages to connect before Magica could even react. She screams as she's sent flying and slams into a pile of money. _

* * *

_Donald and his shadow counterpart are now in the top hallway where they continue exchanging blows until Donald leaps back and casts a spell._

**Donald: **Maybe this'll cool you off! Blizzaga!

_Donald launches a barrage of powerful ice shots and Shadow Donald does the same. They all collide, forming multiple icebergs around the hallway and a large once in between them. Donald braces himself in time before Shadow Donald leaps up to deliver a drop slice which Donald barely blocks. His counterpart is pushed off and lands behind him to launch a Fira spell._

**Donald: **Aerora! _Donald launches a blast of wind that neutralizes the flames. Donald flips back and launches himself off the iceberg to slice his counterpart at high speed. Shadow Donald moves out of the way but gets grazed. When Donald gets on the ground they exchange blows again and Shadow Donald sees an opening he uses to deliver a spin kick that sends Donald shouting and flying. He pins him down prepares to deliver the finishing blow. _Oh no you don't! _Donald launches a small bolt of lightning from his hand that short circuits a button, opening a trap door beneath them. Donald screams as he and his shadow counterpart fall down the trap door. _

* * *

_Dewey leaps up to deliver a finishing blow but Magica blasts him away and sends him screaming. Just as she gets up Webby rushes in and fights one on one again. Her dagger meets Magica's staff in a series of clashes. Webby uses a combination of one handed strikes and strong two handed blows to catch Magica off guard and it works enough for her to climb up and get her in a choke hold. But Magica pulls her up._

**Magica: **Nice try! But not enough! _Magica fires an energy blasts at point blank range. Webby screams in anguish as she's sent flying through a pile of money and hits the floor hard._

* * *

_Donald and Shadow Donald fall down the trap and eventually land in the parking area. They get up and hatefully glare at each other._

**Donald: **Is that all you got! I can do this all night faker! _Shadow Donald holds out his other hand and summons a dark version of Centurion much to Donald's horror. _Two staffs! Hey, that's not fair!

_Shadow Donald rushes in, leaving Donald no choice but to run and attack head on. Their staffs meet at the centre and they're in another deadlock for 5 second until they once again begin exchange a flurry of furious blows with their weapons. Despite his counterpart using two staffs Donald is able to hold his own quite well. He manages to handily parry all of his shadow's two handed blows but it's still a struggle. He flips about in a Yoda-like manner, delivering air slices but Shadow Donald blocks them easily. Donald lands on a car and blasts a thunder spell that Shadow Donald leaps up to avoid and attempts to smash Donald, prompting him to side flip to another car and the one he was on gets smashed. Shadow Donald launches a flurry of fire, ice and thunder spell that Donald avoids by jumping from car to car. He jumps to the opposite side and aims his staff._

**Donald: **See how you like this! Triple Thundaga!

_He launches 3 powerful shots of lightning that his counterpart skilfully deflects. Donald leaps from another car._

**Donald: **Flare Force!

_He launches a barrage of rockets at Shadow Donald who does the same with both his staffs. When their spells collide a huge explosion is created that can be seen from the outside. The whole parking lot is set on fire and now the two Donald's are glaring at each other intensely once again. Donald braces himself as Shadow Donald rushes in with both his staffs grinding across the ground. Donald dodges his first strike and then blocks a double blow. Shadow Donald removes Centurion and attempts to smack him but Donald moves Save the Queen up and locks it down. Shadow Donald frees his secondary weapon and flips above and lands opposite of him. He attacks again but Donald leaps and is pushed into the air. Shadow Donald leaps into the air and in slow-motion the both have an epic face off. Donald horizontally holds out his staff upside down and Shadow Donald smacks both his weapons, forcing the mage to fall but he lands on his feet. He glares at his counterpart._

**Donald: **I won't let you hurt my family!

_The Shadow drops down and unleashes a barrage of slices that Donald is struggling to avoid and is then having to block the continuous attacks but he grunts in pain as the blows put so much pressure on his knees. Metal clashing and clanking echo through the room until Donald drops to his knees and Shadow Donald knocks away his weapon, sending it sprawling across the ground. The Mage is then whacked in the stomach sending him screaming and flying into a car before dropping to the ground on his belly._

* * *

_Magica violently approaches Webby who gasps in horror when the witch has her staff directly pointed at her and it flares up with energy._

**Magica: **Prepare for a painful banishment into the Shadow Realm! _She slams the orb against Webby's stomach, causing Webby to scream in pain. Her screams become more louder and anguished when she's engulfed in purple energy that she can feel tearing her apart. Her clothes begin to get more tattered and ripped up and her bow is incinerated. Magica laughs sadistically. _I am the shadow queen! I am your worst nightmare! I AM MAGICA DE SPELL!

**Huey: **STOP!

**(-)**

* * *

_Dewey_

_Huey_

_Louie_

_Webby_

_**Information: **__Work together to defeat Magica and save Scrooge._

* * *

_Huey swoops in clashes his trident against Magica's staff and pushes it away from Webby who's now groaning in pain from the beating she took. Huey tries his best to push back with everything he has._

**Magica: **What!? But I knocked you out!

**Huey: **The Ducks don't back down! Louie now!

**Louie: **_Louie jumps from a pile of money and with his Khopesh out. _Feel the wrath of the Evil Triplet!

_Louie snags the orb of Magica's with the other end of his Khopesh, forcing it down and making harder for her to hold off Huey. She begins to sweat and feel fear and it worsens when Webby gets up staring at her with fiery vehemence. She yells out and charges in with her grappling hook which she fires around Magica's staff and pulls into to get behind her neck and put her in a choke hold, immobilising her completely._

**Webby: **Dewey! Now!

_Dewey gets back up and charges in to leap up in the air and attempt to deliver the final blow with his blade but unfortunately Magica was prepared. She frees one of her hand and takes something out of her pocket which she throws down to vanish in a purple cloud of smoke. Dewey misses his mark and Webby drops down, they all look around in shock._

**Louie: **Where'd she go!?

**Magica: **Right behind you.

_The kids leap back together and see Magica standing straight holding her staff with an evil grin on her face._

**Huey: **Wait! You use lame stage magic.

**Magica: **I said I was versed in ALL magic.

_Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby get into their battle stances with their weapons._

**Dewey: **Huey, Louie, Webby rush her and attack all at once.

**Huey, Louie & Webby: **Right!

_The ducklings yell out and run at the same time, following Dewey's lead. Magica grits her teeth and forms her barrier. Dewey is the first to strike and smashes his cutlass against the barrier with all his strength. Now the sparks are really grinding and Magica is in a deadlock with the blue loving duck. Huey is the second one to strike and stabs the barrier with his trident, putting pressure on the witch and pushing her back a little. Louie attacks next and slams his Khopesh against the energy force field. The Duck boys combined onslaught pushes Magica further and she gasps when she sees it beginning to crack. Finally, Webby acrobatically flips by with her Diamond Dagger out when she uses to deliver a powerful strike to the barrier. Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby's push against the barrier with all their strength and crack gets bigger as Magica feels the pressure getting to her. It looked like they were going to win but then Magica's anger causes her eyes to glow._

**Magica: **I refuse to be stopped or for my plan of vengeance to be ruined by a couple of annoying brats. _She roars and releases an energy shockwave so powerful it destroys her barrier and sends the kids flying and screaming in pain._

* * *

_Louie smashes into a treasure chest and is knocked unconscious. His Khopesh is flung in the air and sticks to a pile of gold. Louie's coat is now full of tears, dirt and holes, his right sleeve is torn in half, he's covered in bruises and his feathers are a little ruffled._

* * *

_Huey smashes into a small pile of gold where he's knocked unconscious and his trident sprawls across the floor. Huey's shirt is also full of holes and tears, his hat is gone, his sleeves are a little torn, he's covered in bruises and his feathers are ruffled too._

* * *

_Dewey lands on a larger pile on his stomach. His sword drops from his hand and he's covered in a lot of bruises, his two shirts have holes and dirt and his full sleeved shirts sleeves are torn in half, his hair is a little messy and his feathers are ruffled._

* * *

_Webby hits the floor really hard and she loses her dagger. She seems to have taken more of beating. She's covered in a lot of bruises and some cuts. Her shirt, vest and tops are cover in so much holes, dirt and tatters, her bow is completely gone, her hair is messy with strands sticking out and 3 bangs in front of her and her sleeves are tattered. _

* * *

_Webby gets on her knees but just barely as she's badly injured. She pants and groans in pain excessively and sweat is dripping from her._

**Webby: **I knew she was powerful but this…I don't think I can beat her like this.

_Magica cackles as she floats in the air and slowly approaches Webby._

* * *

_Donald is in a real jam right now. He's a little bruised himself and watches his clone shadow approach him with both his staff while his one is some distance away from him. The moment the shadow tries to attack Donald bolts to his feet and makes a run for the Save the Queen but Shadow Donald is two steps ahead of him. He sub-merges into the ground and speeds off to the staff. He reappears and digs Dark Centurion in front of Save the Queen before Donald could even reach it. The mage in on the ground and his counterpart point Dark Save the Queen at him. _

**Donald: **What do I do now?

_Donald then remembers a battle Sora told him about. He was in a situation like this and it took the connection he had with his Keyblade to win that battle and survive. Donald contemplates this; if Sora can do then so can he. The mage reaches out for his staff and after what seemed like for an eternity it disappears. Shadow Donald looks down in shock and Save the Queen reappears in the real Donald's hand. Without thinking he launches a final attack and slices his shadow counterpart. Shadow Donald's weapons both drop and disappear before he is fully destroyed. _

**_..._**

* * *

_Donald pants a little from the exhausting battle he's just had._

**Donald: **That's what you get for messing with me! _He raises his staff with a victorious smile. _Nothing can stop Donald Duck! _He gasps when he remembers something. _The kids! I almost forgot! I gotta get back to the money bin now!

_He dismisses his weapon and frantically runs up the stairs like a cheetah._

* * *

_Webby manages to get on her feet but she's dizzy and wobbling in pain; unable to fully stand straight._

**Magica: **Looks like you won't be avenging Lena's death after all. So sad. _Hearing this makes Webby glare at the witch as she approaches slowly._

**Webby: **You monster!

_Magica merely shrugs it off just as Dewey leaps from the tall pile of money he was on to get the jump on her but Magica didn't need to turn to see it coming. He aims her staff back and stops Dewey mid-air. Dewey is flung forward and slams into Webby. The both of them shout and slam into a pile of money. They watch as Magica floats forward while ranting._

**Magica: **You had sleepovers with a shadow. You gave it a friendship bracelet. Honestly, it's embarrassing how pathetic you were. _She aims her staff again. _Here, let me put you out of your misery!

_She charges up her staff and Dewey and Webby are now in fear._

**Dewey: **This can't be happening! _Webby feels herself beginning to tear up and hugs onto Dewey much to his shock._

**Webby: **Goodbye Dewey! _Dewey's face drops and he reciprocates. They prepare to face the end together._

**Magica: **DIE! _She unleashes a bolt of energy and the blue/pink duo brace themselves for their demise but then all of sudden; Webby's friendship bracelet glows and creates a blue barrier in front of her and Dewey that stops the blast much to Magica's shock. _What!?

_When Webby sees what's happening she too is stunned with the force field her bracelet has produced. Unbeknownst to any of them a familiar blue silhouette leaves the bracelet and latches onto Magica's shadow. It takes the shape of Lena who appears behind Magica and takes on the form of pure energy. Magica gasps in shock and fear to see her niece reappear despite having imprisoning her in her shadow._

**Lena: **Get away from my best friend Aunt Magica! _She tackles her aunt to the ground and flips back to prepare for a fight. Dewey and Webby are shocked with what they're witnessing and so are Huey and Louie after waking up a little to see what's going on._

**Webby: **Lena!

_Lena grabs her staff and wrestles with Magica over it but it's quite a struggle._

**Magica: **Aunt!? You're even worse than her! _She pulls her staff and flips Lena back in front of her. _You aren't my family! _She frees her staff and smacks it against Lena's chest. _YOU are nothing!

_She unleashes a bolt of energy that engulfs Lena. Webby could do nothing but reach out as she watches her best friend scream in pain and get vaporized right before her very eyes._

**Webby: **NOOOO!

_Tears gush out of Webby's eyes. Overcome with rage, guilt and loss Webby yells out and charges in for one last frontal attack. She proceeds to tackle Magica who quickly forms another barrier. The force from the furious Webby actually pushes Magica along the floor and now she's on the barrier deliver a barrage of punches to it filled by fury and loss. She still can't break through but the forces of her punches are strong enough to shake it up and cause Scrooge's dime to slip from her hand, allowing Dewey to slide on his knees beneath the barrier and catch it._

**Dewey: **Got it! _He quickly makes a dash._

**Magica: **Hey! _Magica's distraction causes the barrier to disappear and Webby is now pulling on her hair which makes the witch wildly fire energy blasts in random directions._

_As Webby fights Magica, Dewey hides behind a pile of money and take the time to look at his uncle with regret and guilt over leaving him vulnerable._

**Dewey: **So listen, Uncle Scrooge, I guess I get why you and Uncle Donald didn't tell us about our Mom. And maybe we should've realized that when we lost our Mom you lost her too. _Scrooge blinks in sadness in his dime. _But…

_Dewey yelps when Magica's magic blasts a whole through the pile and barely ducks avoid getting burnt._

**Dewey: **Okay, not the time for a heart to heart!

_He makes a dash around the floor evading out of control energy blasts as Webby swings and flips around Magica. She gets on her back and attempts to pull her staff in an attempt to strangle her but Magica blows her away with another energy shockwave. Webby screams in pain and it only worsens when Magica stops her mid-air and grinds her along multiple piles of money. Webby's cries of anguish become louder and eventually she's tossed aside like a rag doll. She lands on the edge of the bin where her head hangs off the ledge as she falls unconscious, her hair completely undone and more bangs in front of her. Dewey gasps and grits his teeth in anger before charging at Magica like at madman. Magica turns but Dewey leaps onto her face in time and she yells out in surprise. The blue loving duck crawls behind and begins pulling her hair but having had enough of this Magica grabs Dewey and tosses him into another pile of money. She directs her gaze at the dime._

**Magica: **That's mine! _She sends out a huge bolt of energy. Dewey screams in horror and prepares for the end until a yell is heard and a blast of electricity bolts from above and redirects Magica's attack. _WHAT!?

_The blasts are redirected outside where they explode as a field of electricity. Both Magica and Dewey look up to see Donald panting and with both his hands outstretched._

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald!

**Magica: **Donald Duck…

_Donald stands straight and glares right at Magica whose shock turns into a sadistic smile. Donald leaps off the platform and slides down the curve. When he goes off, he rolls on the floor and gets on his feet. First thing first, he walks up to Dewey and bends down with a smile._

**Donald: **You okay kiddo.

**Dewey: **_Dewey smiles gratefully at his uncle. _You made it.

**Donald: **Of course I did.

**Dewey: **_Dewey shows Scrooge's dime. _Here. I managed to grab this from her. _Donald takes it and looks at his Uncle who's trapped in the dime with a sad smile._

**Donald: **Uncle Scrooge… _Scrooge blinks in sadness but allows a sad smile. Donald smiles proudly at his nephew. _You did a great job Dewey. You and the kids, I'm really proud of you all. _Dewey's smile becomes wider from hearing that from his uncle._

**Dewey: **Thanks. Though I think I'll rest now.

**Donald: **That's fine. I'll take care of this witch. You sit back and enjoy the show.

_Donald gets up and turns back to glare at Magica and slowly walk up to her. He stops when he arrives at a good enough distance between the both of them. The mage and sorceress are now looking at each other right in the eye._

**Donald: **Magica De Spell…

**Magica: **Hello Donnie. I've missed you.

**Donald: **Well I certainly haven't missed you…you black hearted witch.

**Magica: **Oh…now that's just hurtful Donnie…

**Donald: **_Donald gets angry. _Don't call me by that name witch! Only my sister had the right to call me that name!

**Magica: **Oh yes, your sister Della. How's she?

**Donald: **She's gone!

**Magica: **Oh, that's right! Scroogie accidentally sent her to outer space and now she's dead, so sorry Donnie.

**Donald: **SHUT UP! _Donald gets increasingly vexed, especially when he looks around to see Huey, Louie and Webby injured and unconscious._

**Magica: **_Magica cackles when she sees her work. _Your little brats actually thought they could stop my plans. They put up a good fight but in the end they didn't stand a chance against the Shadow Queen of Nightmares!

**Donald: **_Donald exhales monstrously. _You're gonna pay for that! I won't let you hurt my family again Magica! Your fight is with me now! _His eyes glow blue and he wills out ___what appears to be a circular sapphire amulet surrounded in a gold ring that was hidden under his jacket_._

_He releases his clenched up fists which swirls with electricity. A thunderstorm appears over the shadow vortex and begins rumbling loudly. Donald holds up both his electrifying arms and the amulet glows. A huge bolt of lightning blasts out from the sky._

* * *

_Beakely destroys a couple of more shadows and Fenton blasts away a few them while on Manny. They stop to look in awe at what they're seeing._

* * *

_Launchpad punches and elbows two more shadows and gets the third one in a headlock until he sees the lightning bolt out from the sky._

* * *

_Donald's travelling outfit slowly changes into his Court Magician outfit and the amulet releases a blue blast of light that flies around morphing into a blue glowing sword with a gold double handle a bit bigger than the one Dewey used. Save the Queen and the glowing blue sword comes flying into Donald's hands. When the lightning subsides, the glow in his eyes turn back to normal but the fire of determination remains._

**Donald: **I'm gonna kill you properly this time witch.

_It begins to rain as the clouds hover above Duckburg. Dewey is in complete shock and awe at what he's just witnessed. Never in his life had he thought that his Uncle Donald, the unluckiest guy in the world who constantly put them in life jackets and protection gear would be this cool._

**Dewey: **Coolest…uncle…ever…!

**Magica: **Ooh. Nice magic show, loved the lightning. Your powers have grown I see, though amateurish compared to the most powerful sorceress in the world. Let's have a contest to see who's magic is stronger. _She aims her staff, the orb flares up with energy and her eyes glow dark purple._

**Donald: **You want a contest. I'll give you a contest! _He holds out Save the Queen in one hand and holds up his sword in the other hand. His eyes glow blue again and electricity swirls around his weapons._

_A huge showdown is about to commence between a mage and sorceress and lightning keeps roaring from the darkened skies with only the lunar eclipse showing itself because of Magica's magic. At first there is nothing but the sound of the rain and then a minute later Donald releases a loud and furious battle cry before charging at Magica. He first launches a fire spell that Magica deflects and then throw his staff which Magica evades. He spins his sword and meets with Magica's staff in a stalemate until he kicks Donald in the stomach, causing him to skid back a little._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Launchpad continues to launch a flurry of chops and punches at the incoming shadows from the vortex on the Sunchaser but it's starting to get increasingly difficult as they keep coming relentlessly. Eventually one of them tackles him and he is sent flying. Luckily he grabs onto the edge of the plane and manages to get back up only to see the shadows beginning claw and smash the plane apart which angers him._

**Launchpad: **Hey! What's the big idea!? Hands…or…claws off my baby!

_Launchpad gets back up and knocks out more shadows and throws a couple of them away, determined to draw away as much of Magica's air force away from the fight below and protect his plane._

* * *

_Gyro climbs back up the bridge after surviving Magica's attack in frustration._

**Gyro: **What is it with me always being stuck underwater!? _When he gets back on the bridge he sees his assistants and Beakely still battling with the shadow, causing him to grit his teeth and bring out a second ray gun. _A good scientist always comes prepared with a back up ray gun. _He raises his fist in fury. _CHAAAARGE! _He rushes in firing multiple lasers from his gun, taking out a couple of shadows._

**Fenton: **_Fenton continuously fires Lil'Bulb powered lasers at the shadows, taking out a number of them while Manny back kicks the ones close to them. _Blathering Blatherskite! This is fun!

_Beakely destroys one shadow with one punch and then a larger one with a punch to the chest and then the chin. Then she feels something kick her in the stomach. With a pained shout she hits the bridge railing. She uses it as support and opens her eyes to see her own shadow that had been defeated by Donald in front of her._

**Beakely: **I had feeling you'd show up eventually!

_She gives a battle cry and the two Beakely charge at each other, attacking each other with expert punches and kicks. Shadow Beakely jumps up and attempts to stomp her real counterpart but she jumps out of the way and instead the shadow cracks the ground. Beakely tackles her to the railing where she delivers multiple punches to the stomach before throwing her in the opposite direction but Shadow Beakely recovers and tackles the real Beakely. Now the both of them are wrestling with all their enhanced strength._

* * *

_Meanwhile the showdown between Donald and Magica intensifies. Donald is blown back by Magica but lands on his feet. Magica then prepares to launch another energy blast but when she sees Dewey completely defenceless and still recovering she fires multiple shots. Dewey yelps in horror but luckily Donald wasn't going to have it. He arrives in time to form a frontal barrier that neutralizes the blast. Donald glares at Magica with anger and vehemence. She sarcastically groans._

**Magica: **Oh, you're no fun. _She cackles and levitates in the air while Donald gets into his traditional battle stance with both weapons._

* * *

**Vs Ansem/Xemnas/Young Xehanort theme**

_Donald_

_**Information: **__Defeat Magica De Spell and save Scrooge._

**Donald: **Here we go!

**Magica: **I will not be denied of my grim vengeance on Clan McDuck!

_Donald charges at Magica while avoiding multiple energy shots sent by her. Donald spins in the air and smashes his staff and weapons against Magica's staff, forcing her to the ground. Magica pushes Donald off and he flips behind her. Magica turns to clash with the duck. Donald launches a barrage of skilful strikes and Magica tries her best to block them all. Donald first strikes with his staff and then launches a horizontal blow with his sword. He uses a couple of spin strikes and double strikes but Magica is handily able to block them all. Magica knocks Donald's sword in the air and he spins his staff to deliver a powerful blow which meets Magica's. The two are now locked in a stalemate glaring at each other ferociously. Donald spots his sword dropping down, prompting him to deliver a kick that causes Magica to grunt in pain and get sent skidding back. Donald leaps up to grab his sword and attempts another double strike which causes Magica to bring up a barrier. She's pushed down a bit and Donald lands behind her. Magica swings her staff but Donald ducks and bashes her stomach with his staff before spinning and delivering a cross slice with both his weapons. Magica screams in pain as she feels her stomach get cut and gets pushed back. She gasps at the damage Donald has just done and growls at him. The mage runs up to attack again but Magica throws more smoke pellets to the floor and disappears in a cloud of purple smoke so now Donald is frantically looking for her._

**Donald: **What!? Where'd she go!?

**Magica: **I'm right behind you!

_Donald turns just as Magica launches an energy blast. Donald crosses his weapons to block but it wasn't enough to stop him from getting sent screaming and flying. Donald sprawls across the floor of coins but manages to dig his sword in to stop himself. He gets up and angrily walks up yelling out loudly as electricity drops from the sky, engulfing him and his weapons before releasing it all in one powerful Thundaza spell._

**Magica: **Two can play at that game Donnie! _She yells out and unleashes a powerful lightning blast from her staff._

_The two spells collide and now Donald and Magica are trying to push with every ounce of magical energy they have until their thunder spells explode as field of electricity that causes coins to erupt around them. Magica shields herself and when it subsides she gasps in shock to see Donald nowhere in sight. Unbeknownst to her he's swimming in the pool of gold and then turns around when he hears him leap out of the pool of coins._

**Donald: **Firaza! _He unleashes 3 shots of large fireballs._

**Magica: **Fall! _She unleashes 3 flaming energy shots._

_They all collide to create an explosion of flames and when Donald lands on the floor Magica levitates in the air and gathers shadows from the vortex._

**Magica: **Feel my darkness overwhelms you Duck! _She releases her shadows in one big blast._

**Donald: **Chill out witch! Blizzaza! _He fires a powerful ice blast that freezes up the shadow blast upon impact._

_Magica launches another energy blast but Donald dives into the coins and swims around while carefully avoiding all of Magica's attacks. He temporarily gets out to and aims his staff from behind._

**Donald: **Fission Fire!

_The mage unleashes a ball of flame that explodes behind Magica's back causing her to scream in pain. She fires another blast in the direction the attack came from but Donald had already dived in and now the witch is frantically looking around for him. Donald rockets out the side of a large pile of money and has his weapons aimed again._

**Donald: **Triple Thundaga!

_Donald launches 3 shots of electricity from each of his weapons. Magica turns around in time to handily spin her staff to deflect 5 of them but the 6__th__ one lands a direct hit and she screams in pain from the electrocution. Donald dives back in before she could attack again. When the electricity subsides Magica's gets more angered and a hunger for pain is seen in her eyes._

**Magica: **Come out and fight me you coward! I will find you and I will rip you apart from the inside and out! And then I'm going to make your uncle suffer! _Donald swims up a pile of money and he leaps out of it with his weapons ready. This time Magica catches sight of him in time before he charges his staff._

**Donald: **Flare Force! _Donald unleashes multitude of rockets of Magica but this time she's ready._

**Magica: **Come to me my shadow puppets! _She whirls her staff above her and releases hundreds of shadows that impact with the rockets._

_Hundreds of fireworks occur and they can be seen by everyone near the bin. Dewey cheers his uncle on._

**Dewey: **Come on! Let her have it Uncle Donald!

_A couple of the rockets fly past the shadows explode on Magica, sending her flying and screaming but unfortunately some of the shadows slam into Donald sending him flying and screaming through a pile of money. __He painfully bounces across the floor and slams into some treasure. The both of them get up and glare at each other. Donald and Magica both roar and run/fly towards each other and get into physical combat again. Donald is once again launching double handed strikes with his staff and blade. Magica blocks the first strikes, Donald blocks her charged up orb by crossing his weapons. Donald attempts to land a spin strike with his staff but Magica frees hers and blocks it when. Donald attempts impale her with his sword but Magica whacks it away like a baseball, sending it sticking to the pool of coins. Now Donald is left with just his staff. Magica attempts to whack him but Donald holds up his staff to block it and then push it aside to slice it but Magica moves back to avoid the frontal assault. _

**Donald: **Pearlza! _Donald unleashes 2 balls of light from his weapons, one white and one blue but Magica quickly brings out her barrier. The balls of light push her back but the barrier protects her._

_Donald attempts one last strike but Magica vertically blocks it before grabbing the end of her staff and bending it down Donald yelps as Save the Queen is thrown in the air and then Magica knocks it away, sending it sprawling across the floor. Donald's shock distracts him long enough for the grinning Magica to strike her staff against his stomach and fire a close range energy blast. Donald is engulfed in purple energy and sent flying and screaming in pain across the floor. Donald lifts his head and hat up to see Magica walking up to him while laughing. Donald growls and bolts back up to charge at Magica and fights with his fist but Magica brings up his barrier and blocks all of Donald's punches and kicks. It's the same result with the boys and Webby. No matter how hard Donald tries he can't break through. When one of his punches causes him to go off balance Magica uses the opening to slam her staff in his stomach. Donald is sent screaming and then Magica surrounds him in purple energy, stopping him midair and then thrusts her staff around to bang him against multiple piles of money making him screams louder. He gets grinded along the floor, smashes into some treasure and as Magica laughs she tosses him around and then brings him to her to grab his neck and hold him up._

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald! _Dewey reaches out to his uncle as he begins to choke and struggles to get Magica off him._

**Magica: **Here's the difference between you and me Donnie, I'm the most powerful sorceress in the world. While you're just a simple mage and the nephew of a shrewd conquering hero of legend! I understand the extent of my true powers and you don't understand how to fully utilise your own to their biggest potential! Which means you…are nothing!

_She unleashes a bolt of lightning that electrocutes Donald and sends him screaming pain to a pile of money. He drops down and lands on his stomach, his clothes and hat are now tattered, filled with some holes and dirt. His face is covered in some bruises. To his greatest horror he watches Scrooge roll away from him._

**Donald: **Uncle Scrooge! _He tries in vain to reach out for him and Magica picks up the dime and shows Donald to Scrooge._

**Magica: **Say goodbye to your favourite nephew McDuck!

_Donald groans as he struggles to get up in pain holding his arm. He first takes a look at Dewey who is still looking injured and scared, then to Huey and Louie who are still unconscious and finally to Webby. Magica cackles as she watches Donald continue letting himself be distracted._

**Magica: **Admiring my work Donnie. Do you know what it is that always brings joy to my heart? Vengeance and seeing the suffering of children all around me. _She slowly walks up a little. _You know, instead of killing you maybe I should seal you in a dime too and make you and Scroogie watch as I torture your precious nephews and figurative niece. _She holds up her clenches fist. _Oh yes, that would be delicious. I'm going to make both you and Scroogie suffer Donald which is why I'm going to break you before I kill you by making you watch as I destroy your precious family.

_Donald monstrously exhales his breath from hearing Magica's sadistic threat towards his children. _

* * *

_At the same time Launchpad, Beakely, Fenton, Gyro, Manny and Lil-Bulb are once again beginning to struggle against the shadows again. Launchpad is almost blown off his planes and the shadows are starting to get too much for him. He manages to blow them away and pants in exhaustion but then he hears something behind him. He turns to see his own shadow glaring at him, causing him to glare back at his counterpart. _

**Launchpad:** It's fake me!

_Launchpad and Shadow Launchpad immediately duke it out by exchanging couple of hand to hand blows. Shadow Launchpad delivers kick that Launchpad manages to block but is sent skidding back. Shadow Launchpad lunges at him but Launchpad grabs him and gives a headbutt, sending him crashing towards the window. He tackles him down and now the two are rolling around on the nose of the plane. Launchpad attempts to punch his pinned down counterpart but he manages to twist and pin down Launchpad. When he attempts to slam him with both fists Launchpad manages to bring his feet up and kicking him off before ramming into him and sending him off the plane where he falls too his doom. Launcpad pumps his fists in victory.  
_

**Launchpad: **Yeah! _Unfortunately the victory is short lived when he gets tackled by more shadows.  
_

* * *

_Beakely continues wrestling with Shadow Beakely but then other shadows intervene and she begins to lose ground. Fenton and Gyro try to blast away as many shadows as they can but once again they're finding themselves increasingly outnumbered. Just when Beakely was about to be overpowered a black tornado emerges, ensnares a couple of shadows in the air before blowing them away and revealing Duckworth in his demon form. He turns back to normal to give Beakely a casual two-fingered salute before transforming and clawing away at more shadows. Three of the charge at him but he swipes them away before ramming into 15 more, sending them all off the bridge. Shadow Beakely is shocked and her distraction gives Beakely time to ram her fist and destroy her counterpart. She gratefully smiles at Duckworth for the first time ever._

**Beakely: **Duckworth. For the first time in my life I'm glad you're here. _Duckworth reverts to his normal form and smiles._

**Duckworth: **Thank you Mrs Beakely. That may be the first nice thing you've ever said to me.

**Beakely: **Don't get used to it.

_The see Fenton and Gyro struggling against more shadows, they nod at each other before heading back into the battle._

* * *

_Meanwhile the angered Donald in a slump aiming a deadly glare at Magica as he feels the sleeping tiger awaken from within. He continuously inhales and exhales with venomous anger at Magica for her threat as she just stands there smiling. Electricity crackles around Donald._

**Donald: **First, you steal my uncle.

_Dewey knows what's about to come. Whenever his uncle gets like this it always means a world of pain for the enemy._

**Dewey: **Uh oh. Now you've done it.

**Donald: **Then…you try to destroy my home… _He clenches his fists so hard they crack a little and swirl with electricity._

**Dewey: **Ooh, you just poked the bear lady…or should I say the duck… _Magica turns to Dewey in confusion._

**Magica: **What!? _She then turns back to Donald who's continuing to flare up with rage and electricity._

**Donald: **But no one…hurts…my…BOYS…!

**Dewey: **Now you're in for it!

_He literally goes red with anger and steam comes out his ears and head as more electricity surrounds him, causing Magica to be taken aback in surprised with what she's witnessing. Donald stores up every bit of anger he has and then releases. He leaps off the ground with an incredibly loud yell of vehemence and deadly rage and now blue electricity explodes from his body. He goes hopping mad and then charges at Magica faster than a bullet. She has no time to bring up a barrier so she attempts to blast him but Donald quickly climbs up and violently crawls around Magica like a madman. He grabs onto her staff and kicks her in the face. Magica tries to punch him off but Donald rolls back and delivers a bicycle kick that causes Magica to shout in pain and cover her face. Donald crawls around her again ferociously delivering multiple electrifying punches that cause Magica to scream._

* * *

_Huey and Louie manage to wake up and their eyes and mouth widen when they see their uncle battle Magica. They lift themselves up to get a better look and sure enough it's their Uncle Donald fighting Magica De Spell right now._

**Huey: **Is that…!

**Louie: **Uncle Donald!

**Huey: **Whoa! Look at him go!

_Webby herself finally wakes up. She lifts her head up enough to see the punishment Donald is dishing out to the witch that destroyed her best friend. She watches in complete and utter amazement._

**Webby: **Uncle Donald…! You can do it…

_Donald gets on her back and bounces hard on it before pulling out her hair so hard it looked as though it was about to be ripped off, causing her to scream in pain and step back a little off balance. Donald then delivers rapid bangs on her head before jumping off in front of her. _

**Donald: **I will NOT fail my family AGAIN!

_The flurry of electrifying attacks disorientates Magica long enough for Donald to leap and deliver a powerful uppercut to the chin. Magica screams in pain she is sent flying into another pile of treasure. Donald then dashes forward and holds out his hand, thus Save the Queen comes flying back to him and he leaps in the air. His sword comes back to him as well and he unleashes a blue beam of energy. Magica gets up, only to be blasted and pushed back. She groans in pain and sess the Mage flying towards him._

**Donald: **Ultima! _He drops down with green energy forming in front of his staff._

**Magica: **I'll show you a real Ultima spell! _She thrusts her staff forward creating a force of purple energy._

_Both Donald and Magica's weapons and Ultima spells collide. The duck mage and sorceress create a huge shockwave as a result of this collision and now they're pushing against each other with all their strength. Donald's eyes glow blue and Magica's eyes glow purple as they yell at each other. The force of their spells is now creating a gust of wind that forces the kids to find something to grab onto. Each of them screams as they feel the wind trying to blow them away. Unbeknownst to anyone there were stones inside Donald and Magica's staff. Save the Queen contains a gold stone in the centre and the stone inside Magica's orb is red. As a result of their collision the stones begin to resonate, the heart and the orb glow yellow and red and the two Ultima spells create a huge explosion of energy that shakes the entire bin and causes money to erupt like a volcano much to the shock of everyone outside the bin._

_**…**_

* * *

_When the eruption subsides Magica and Donald are lying on piles of money opposite of each other far away. _

* * *

_Donald is groaning in pain, his hat has been blown off, he's more bruised up than before, his outfit is tattered and filled with more small holes and tears, his feathers are ruffled and his bottom sleeves are a little torn. Magica is also covered in a lot of bruises, tatters and cuts like Donald and is groaning in pain. Both their weapons are now stuck to the money floor. Huey and Louie emerge from a pile of treasure groaning._

* * *

**Huey: **Ow…

**Louie: **I don't think I'll be able to look in a mirror for a while after this.

_Dewey gets up and looks around for someone._

**Dewey: **Wait a minute! Where's Webby!?

**Webby: **Help!

**Dewey: **Webby! _Dewey rushes over to the edge where Webby is barely hanging on. Due to injuries she's struggling to climb back up and it looks like its crumbling._

**Webby: **Someone help! I can't hold on! _The ledge fully crumbles and now she falls down screaming._

_Dewey jumps down in time to grab her hand and the ledge before they fell to the bottom._

**Webby: **Dewey!

**Dewey: **Hang on Webs, I got you! _Dewey finds the strength to pull her up and then himself up the edge to help her climb back up. _You okay Webby? _Webby grabs a hold of his hand and smiles gratefully._

**Webby: **Yeah, I think so? That certainly wasn't fun. Thanks Dewey.

**Dewey: **Hey, that's what family's for right? _Dewey pulls her up and Webby accidentally trips, landing on Dewey chest. When blue and pink loving ducks look at each other they realize how close they are right now and how intimate the situation is, causing them to blush. The moment is interrupted when Huey calls out to them._

**Huey: **Guys look! _Dewey and Webby get up and the kids see in the centre between Donald and Magica is Scrooge's dime._

**Louie: **Uncle Scrooge!

**Magica: **_Magica jolts up when she hears that and can't find the dime anywhere with her. _What!? Where-!? _She spots the dime and scrambles for it. _No! That's mine!

**Donald: **_Donald opens his eyes and widens when he sees the dime and Magica running towards. _Kids! Get the dime! I'm coming Uncle Scrooge!

_Donald immediately makes a dash for the dime and so do the kids. But because Magica is ahead Donald is forced to tackle Magica instead to buy the kid's time. Magica backhands Donald away and sends him into another pile. _

* * *

_Once again she aims for the Dime but Huey and Louie arrive in time. Huey leaps onto Magica's face, pulls on her beak and punches her while Louie latches onto her arm. Magica is going off in different direction but she grabs Louie and throws him off and the she does the same with Huey._

* * *

_Webby fires her grappling hook and wraps it around Magica's body, pulling her back with whatever strength she has and Dewey jumps up to put her in a chokehold._

**Magica: **Get off me you little brats! _She holds out her hand and her staff comes flying back to her. She grabs and releases a wave of energy that blows Dewey away and then she turns to launch an energy blast to get rid of Webby. _

* * *

_She gets inches from the dime but at the last second Donald jumps in front smashing Save the Queen and his sword on the floor. Donald swipes Magica away with his staff then tries to slice her with his blade the but the witch block it by swiping her staff. He tosses Save the Queen, distracting Magica long enough for him to turn and try to grab the dime but Magica stops him by grabbing his shoulder. Donald spins his sword and attempts an electrifying slash that Magica meets with her staff. The witch is slowly forcing the mage down and both their eyes are glowing. Donald holds out his free hand and Save the Queen comes flying back to him and he does a stylish spin before crossing it with his blue blade. The added power and weight allows him to push back against Magica and fight on equal terms with her. The Duck roars at the sorceress as his eyes continue glowing with electric might. Magica does the same and now blue and purple electricity are surrounding them both._

_Dewey sees what's taking place and the dime is behind Uncle Donald who sees his nephew has gotten back up._

**Donald: **Dewey, now!

**Dewey: **I'm on it! _He grinds down the pile, dashes over to the dime and slides down to grab it while avoiding the electricity. _I got it! And this time it's not leaving! _Dewey makes a run for it from Magica. _

**Magica: **NO!

_Her distraction allows Donald to push back a little further. Donald and Magica are aiming deadly glares at each other. The stone within the heart of Save the Queen and the one inside the orb of Magica's staff are beginning to resonate once again. The blue and purple electric energy emanating from both magic users enlarges and now lightning is roaring from the sky and electricity is being blown out of the bin. Donald and Magica give one last push and yell out at the top of their lungs, causing another explosion this time filled with electricity between them that blows them away from each other. Donald bounces back severely and hits the floor hard, prompting Dewey to run over to his Uncle._

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald! _He tries to help him up._ Uncle Donald, you gotta get up!

**Donald: **Dewey! You gotta run!

**Dewey: **No way, I'm not leaving you!

_Suddenly claws of coins rise out and surround the both of them just as Donald gets on his knees. Magica has her hands raised and viciously aims her staff._

**Magica: **Now, die!

_She unleashes one last bolt of energy and Donald and Dewey scream in horror. Donald hugs onto his nephew just as Dewey holds out the dime instinctively. Then to their greatest surprise when the blast makes contact with the dime a blue force of energy protects them and a white blast of light come from the vortex engulfing the dime. Donald gets up and he and Dewey watch in amazement as the dime flips up and in a blue flurry of light Scrooge McDuck is delightfully released in all his glory with his clothes back on._

_Donald, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby gasp in happiness and delight. _

_Scrooge catches his dime and turns to his nephew and grand nephew with a grateful smile._

**Scrooge: **Thanks lads! _Donald and Dewey smile back and Scrooge playfully points his cane at Magica. _Way to dispel your own spell De Spell!

_Magica launches an energy blast, prompting Scrooge to dive down in the coins and then leap out with a yell and smashes his cane against Magica's staff. She glares at her hated rival in outrage._

**Magica: **How is this possible!?

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge shoots a cocky smile. _Because I'm Scrooge McDuck! I'm tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties.

_He leaps back and lands on the floor with a smile still on his face._

**Scrooge: **You may have been prepared for me but you were definitely not prepared for Donald and these kids.

_Magica launches consecutive bolts of energy that Scrooge dodges by jumping and rolling from side to side and even deflects some of the before getting close enough for close combat. Scrooge clashes his cane with Magica's staff like a fencer. He delivers strong one handed blows and a difference between the way he's fighting the witch is his ability to redirect her attack. Magica thrusts her staff to launch an energy blast right in his face but Scrooge skilfully redirects it to the top. However Magica is able to spin free and whack Scrooge across the stomach, sending him flying and shouting across the floor._

**Magica: **You may be free McDuck but I'm still far more powerful than you in every sense of the word! _She launches 2 energy blasts at the downed elderly duck but Donald gets in front to deflect them both with Save the Queen._

**Donald: **You're not hurting my incredibly old uncle today you green feathered palooka! _Donald holds out his hand. _You okay?

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge smiles and takes it. _Of course I am; what did you expect?

**Donald: **_Donald helps him up and looks at his uncle regretfully. _Uh…Uncle Scrooge, I- _Scrooge holds up his hand to stop him._

**Scrooge: **We'll talk about it later. _He points his thumb over to Magica. _For not let's deal with this repugnant beast-monger once and for all. _Donald shoots and equally determined smile._

**Donald: **Deal!

_The both of them turn to Magica with lowered eyebrows. They run up and get into their battle stances with their weapons. Huey, Louie and Webby would want to help too but their injuries make it impossible but luckily Dewey is too stubborn to stay down. Refusing to be left out and leave his uncles again he spots Donald's sword and picks it up before running over to get next to his Uncle Donald in his battle stance. Donald and Scrooge giving Dewey an accepting smirk and nod, knowing it's pointless to tell him to get to safety. Magica grits her teeth in anger and clutches her staff tightly._

**Magica: **I don't care how many of you there are! I will kill you all and make the world tremble beneath my slightest scowl! Now you'll see why they call me the Shadow Queen!

**Scrooge: **They don't call you that.

**Donald: **Yeah, you call yourself that!

**Magica: **SHUT UP!

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts 2 (Darkness of the unknown) – Armoured Xemnas 2 music**

_Magica levitates in the air and gathers shadows in her staff before releasing it all and engulfing the entire money bin in field of shadow, obscuring it from everyone outside who are still battling with the shadows. Donald, Scrooge and Dewey watch Magica be surrounded in a shadow like aura and her entire eyes become inky black as she holds out her staff with a maniacal laugh._

* * *

_Donald_

_Scrooge_

_Dewey_

**Information: **Defeat Magica De Spell once and for all.

* * *

**Magica: **You shall fall before my power!

_Donald and Dewey charge into battle while Scrooge dives inside his money. Magica launches a flurry of shadow blasts from her staff but they're all avoided. Donald and Dewey run on opposite sides to confuse her and Scrooge leaps out of a tall pile of money. Scrooge and Magica swing their cane and staff and clash. The impact from Scrooge's attack forces Magica to the floor. Scrooge drops down and jumps out of the way to avoid getting blasted then Dewey bounces off from another pile to slide behind Magica and slice her leg, causing her to shout in pain._

**Donald: **Blizzaga!

_Donald unleashes a large ice shot that Magica shatters after regaining her composure and is once again exchanging blows with the mage before delivering a kick that sends him back. Dewey runs up and launches multiple strikes with Donald's sword but Magica handily parries his attack. When he attempts a jump slash Magica grabs his wrist and whacks him away and he lands behind his uncles. Donald and Scrooge charge in to attack together. Donald leaps at Magica only to be whacked away. Scrooge uses the curved end of his cane to catch Donald, and spin him around. Just as Magica launches an shadow wave Donald unleashes a fire spell that widens thanks to Scrooge, cancelling out Magica's spell. Scrooge then tosses his nephew back at Magica. Donald gives a battle cry with his fist outstretched and slams it against the witch's face sending her back._

**Scrooge: **Now lad!

_The both of them charge again and Scrooge and Magica are now exchanging rapid blows. Scrooge uses strong and fast one handed strikes and Magica skilfully spins her staff occasionally like a bow-staff to fight on par with him. Donald attacks Magica from the other side prompting her to form barrier with one hand and hold off Scrooge with the other. Donald makes multiple attempts to break through the barrier but to no avail until Magica releases it and is now using her staff like a bow-staff to parry all of Scrooge and Donald's attack. Magica attempts to slam the orb downward on Donald but he back steps to dodge and attempts to slice the witch but Magica blocks it and just as Scrooge was about to attack he gets back kicked away. Donald struggles to push back against Magica and eventually the Shadow Queen decks him with the other end of her staff, pushing him back and she attempts to slam Scrooge who uses both hands to block her. They exchange a flurry of blows and Scrooge flips above Magica who then attempts blast him only for it to be redirected and then whacked in the chest. Donald takes advantage of this and slices Magica, causing her to push back while screaming in pain._

**Dewey: **Let's Dewey it! _Dewey charges in like a rhino and Donald and Scrooge prepare to give him a boost with their weapons._

**Scrooge: **On 3! 1!

**Donald: **2!

**Dewey: **3! _Dewey jumps up and Donald and Scrooge sending him flying towards Magica. He rams into her and she's sent screaming across the floor._

**Donald: **Pearlza! _Donald gathers light energy in his staff which he electrifies with his power and then sends it out. Magica screams as she's blown further back and feels the positive energy surge through her._

**Scrooge: **Together!

_Donald, Scrooge and Dewey yell out as they charge together with their weapons and leap into the air to deliver the final blow to Magica. _

**Magica: **You will not defeat…ME!

_She gets back up and forms a barrier surrounded in shadow energy. The three ducks slam Save the Queen, their cane and sword against it and now electricity and shadow energy is being released. Magica struggles at first against the combined strength and determination of Donald, Scrooge and Dewey but eventually she releases a shadow enhanced shockwave that sends the three of them flying and screaming. Donald crashes onto the floor hard and Dewey lands unconscious on a pile of money. Magica sends out a shadow hand to grab Scrooge and bang him against the floor and piles repeatedly before tossing him aside. He hits another pile and rolls to the bottom. Scrooge loses his top hat, he's bruised up and his clothes are tattered. Magica laughs victoriously as she looks around to see the 6 unconscious ducks._

**Magica: **Do you see now! None of you had a chance of beating me! _She levitates higher into the air. _And now with one final attack I'm going to kill you all. Farewell Scroogie!

_When she gets at the very top of the force field she gathers all of the shadows surrounding her in the form of huge streams. Outside the barrier starts to look quite unstable. Magica laughs, thinking victory is hers until Donald speaks up._

**Donald: **Not so fast you big green feathered palooka! It's not over.

_She sees the injured Donald walking up and glaring right at her with determination and fire in his belly. Scrooge and the kids each open their eyes to see Donald defiantly standing tall and making a final stand against the witch._

**Magica: **Any last words Donnie.

* * *

**Dragon Ball Super (Limit Break x Survivor Instrumental Type C)**

**Donald: **Only this…_He holds out his hand and Save the Queen appears in a blue blast of light. _I'll never let my family get hurt again! I'll put every ounce of magic I have into my most ultimate attack!

_He holds his free hand to his chest and concentrates all of his magic. The jewel in his pendant releases a bright blue glow that outlines around Donald's body. A light is seen in his hand and slowly a large circle of light forms around him. Scrooge and the kids all open their mouths in awe and amazement when the light begins to envelop him. None could be more amazed than Webby though since she knows what it is._

**Webby: **That spell…!

_Magica grits her teeth at Donald for his defiance and continues gathering shadows in her staff and Donald gathers more magical energy as well as his electric powers. Both magic users become fully enveloped and attack. Magica is the first to launch hers._

**Magica: **FALL! _Magica unleashes a humongous blast of shadows that looks like it could destroy the world._

_Donald launches his most ultimate move._

**Donald: **ZETTAFLAAARE! _Donald unleashes an enormous blast of fiery light from Save the Queen that looks equally powerful._

_The two blasts of light and darkness both collide and get locked into a stalemate. The force of their collisions causes light and darkness to leak out from the centre and create a huge shockwave that cracks the barrier. Light and Shadow can be clearly seen leaking out. _

* * *

_Donald and Magica are pushing with every bit of magical strength they have and are grunting and groaning with effort as they do. The shockwaves from their spells keep growing larger and they're causing a violent tremor in the vicinity of the money bin. The two of them are still in a climactic stalemate and now lightning is being released from the centre._

**Magica: **My magic is far more powerful than yours!

_She yells out and increases the power of her blast, allowing it slowly overpower the Zettaflare spell. Donald feels himself losing ground as he gets pushed back. Donald is groaning in agony as his spell is getting pushed back and he feels more of the bottom parts of his sleeve and outfit going into tatters. But despite all this, Donald keeps the fire of determination alive in his heart._

**Donald: **I won't fail! I refuse to fail! _Images of his family one by one appears. _Huey…! Dewey…! Louie…! Webby…! Lena…! Mrs B…! Launchpad…! Uncle Scrooge…! Daisy…! Della…! I won't let my FAMILY DOWN AGAIN!

_The motivation to protect his family allows him to hold his ground but Magica is still overpowering him and her blast is inches away from annihilating Donald. She laughs triumphantly._

**Magica: **Say goodbye Donnie!

_Donald feels a hand grab onto his shoulder giving him a push. He turns to see his Uncle._

**Donald: **Uncle Scrooge!

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge nods with a smile on his face. _I'm right here with you laddie! I've got your back! Come on! Let's finish this together!

_Donald feels more hands grab on pushing him. He then turns to see Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby trying to push him too._

**Donald: **Boys! Webby!

**Webby: **Don't give up Uncle Donald!

**Louie: **We're with you too!

**Huey: **And we're not leaving you to fight alone!

**Dewey: **You can do it Uncle Donald!

_All of them become surrounded in the same blue light. Donald is incredibly touched by the support Uncle Scrooge is giving him despite abandoning him for 10 years and the boys despite lying to them about Della and his magical secret._

**Donald: **You guys.

_Donald gratefully nods before turning back to Magica. His true power activates again, surrounding him in electricity, the amulet's glow burns brighter and his eyes glow blue which electrifies the Zettaflare. Everyone behind him push as hard as they can and Donald pushes his spell further. Thanks to that, the support from his family and the activation of Donald's power the spell is pushing against Magica's spell much to her shock._

**Magica: **No! This can't be! I should be winning! How are you able to obtain this much power!?

**Scrooge: **You won't be winning anything you black hearted wretch!

**Donald: **Do you want to know why I'm going to win Magica!? Do you wanna know why I'm so strong and why I keep going no matter what!? Because I have my family to support whenever I need them the most! They've always been there for me and that gives me the power I need! You don't know any of that because you love no one, you don't have a family! The only you ever care about is yourself! I fight with the combined power and shared strength of many! While you only fight with the power of one!

**Magica: **The power of one! I have no idea what you're babbling about!

**Donald: **Of course you don't! Which is why you're gonna lose! _He looks to his family. _Now, let him have it!

**Scrooge: **Aye!

**Kids: **Yeah!

_All their eyes glow and Donald releases one last yell and Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby yell with him as they all further empower the blast, making it larger. More electricity engulfs it and now the spell is practically ploughing through Magica's shadow blast as well as blows away the shadows that are inside making it weaker while Donald's Zettaflare grows stronger. Magica is slowly being blown back, unable to match the intensity of the blast._

**Magica: **No! This can't be happening! I am the dark forces of terrible things! I'm the Shadow Queen! I am Magica De Spell!

**Donald: **And I…am…Donald Duck! Royal Court Magician!

**Scrooge: **And I'm Scrooge McDuck! Richest Duck in the World!

**Dewey: **Dewey Duck!

**Huey: **Huey Duck!

**Louie: **Louie Duck!

**Webby: **Webby Vanderquack!

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Donald's mind flashes back to his and Della's battle with Merlock when they launched one final attack at him together. Donald casted his Ultima spell and Della empowered him with the blue talisman._

**Donald: **Nothing can stop Donald Duck!

**Della: **And nothing can stop Della Duck!

**Donald & Della: **Together…We're the Duck Twins!

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

**Donald: **We're the Duck Family! And Ducks don't back down!

_They Duck/McDuck family release one more loud roar and the Zettaflare is now at its strongest so it blasts through Magica's shadow blast and completely engulfs her. Magica screaming in absolute pain, agony and anguish from the huge intensity of the blast and the surge of light attacking her dark powered body. _

**…**

* * *

_The blast causes the shadow barrier to completely shatter and the rain stops, though the lunar eclipse and shadow vortex remains for some reason. Scrooge and the kids are lying on the ground. They painstakingly lift themselves back up to see Magica nowhere in sight, causing them to cheer with joy._

**Scrooge: **Ha ha!

**Huey: **Alright!

**Dewey: **Duck Family victorious!

**Webby: **We did it!

**Louie: **That was amazing Uncle Donald!

_No response is coming from Donald who still has Save the Queen outstretched as sparkles of light leave his body._

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald?

_Donald feels light and energy leave his body. The spell was so powerful it has taken a huge toll on him. As a result he drops Save the Queen which disappears when it hits the floor and he collapses on his chin in exhaustion much to everyone's horror._

**Scrooge: **Nephew!

**Kids: **Uncle Donald!

_They all rush over to him and Scrooge bends down to turn him over. Donald is looking quite banged up and unresponsive so they all try to shake him awake. The kids are in tears._

**Dewey: **Uncle Donald, wake up! We won! Wake up!

**Huey: **Come on, stay with us, please!

**Louie: **Don't leave us Uncle Donald! We don't wanna lose you!

**Webby: **Please! Wake up! I've already lost Lena! I don't want to see you die too!

**Scrooge: **Donald! Laddie, wake up! I will not lose you like I lost Della! Don't you die on us now!

_Somehow Donald finds the strength to move his eyes, causing this family to gasp. He slowly opens his eyes to see Scrooge and the kids looking over him. He forces a small smile on his face._

**Dewey: **You're alive!

**Donald: **Of course I am. Did we win? Did I get her? _Scrooge stares at his nephew with pride and relief._

**Scrooge: **You certainly did lad. We won.

_Donald weakly raises his fist in triumph._

**Donald: **Hurray…_Then from out of nowhere Webby smacks him in the face and his eyes fully jolt open. _Hey! What's the big idea!? _Webby glares at his figurative uncle._

**Webby: **That was for almost dying and leaving us. _She then smiles. _This…is for staying alive and saving us all.

_She hugs her figurative uncle and is joined by the boys and then Scrooge. Donald reciprocates and they're all now in a family hug but the moment is disturbed when a hand rises out from the money bin. They twist and turn to see it rise and become horrified to know who it is, especially Donald and Scrooge._

**Donald: **Oh come on!

**Scrooge: **Curse me kilts! You can't be serious!

_Out of the money comes a heavily injured Magica De Spell who's panting heavily and using her staff to support her._

**Louie: **You gotta be kidding me!

**Huey: **It can't be!

**Webby: **How could she have survived the most powerful spell in history!

**Dewey: **What'll it take to kill this witch!?

_Magica is looking extremely wobbly, her outfit and cape is more tattered than ever, her feathers look a little singed, her hair is messy and she's more bruised up than before._

**Magica: **Nothing! There is nothing in this world that can kill me!?

_Scrooge smirks when he sees how injured she is compared to them. Donald's attack seems to have heavily drained her of a lot of power so she won't be able to fight on par with them. Scrooge steps up with his cane playfully pointed at the witch while keeping a cocky grin._

**Scrooge: **You kids stay back. This time I can handle this wretch on my own. _He looks back to his enemy. _So De Spell, you ready to surrender now that you've seen what family can do?

**Magica: **Never!

_She unleashes another energy bolt but due to Donald's Zettaflare inflicting so much damage and draining her of a lot of her powers the blast is much weaker. The kids squirm out of the way and Scrooge dives into his money. He comes out attacking with his cane as he smiles. Scrooge fights like a fencer, he delivers back handed blow then circles around to deliver effortless one handed strikes that Magica is struggling to block even when using both her arms. Scrooge doesn't even bother looking at her much._

**Scrooge: **You know; I ought to thank you.

**Magica: **For almost killing your nephew and showing how weak and pathetic you truly are? _She pushes him off and spins. _You're welcome! _She launches an energy bolt but Scrooge easily redirects it and the second one. He shows off while easily evading every one of Magica's attacks and cockily smiling as he does._

**Scrooge: **If you hadn't attacked me my family may well have left forever. _He redirects another blast and forces the staff down. _By trying to destroy me you sort of saved my family. _He circles around and Magica launches another blast._

**Magica: **That's not what happened!?

_He brings up a jar to block it. Scrooge flips up and uses the curve of his cane to grab the orb and toss it into the air._

* * *

_After defeating the shadow army outside Beakely, Duckworth, Fenton, Gyro, Manny, and Lil'Bulb finally arrive at the bin looking exhausted only to see Magica's staff in the air and falling back down to the floor. _

* * *

_Magica is unable to reach her staff and to her great horror Donald has recovered enough to stand in front of it with a big smirk on his face. He quickly summons Centurion and Magica becomes so scared she puts on a begging expression._

**Magica: **No! Please don't! I beg you!

**Donald: **Ooh. What's this now? The shadow queen is begging?

**Scrooge: **That is quite a twist.

**Magica: **You don't understand! If my staff is destroyed I'll become nothing.

**Donald: **Interesting. Why don't we test that out Uncle Scrooge?

**Scrooge: **You just read my mind.

_Donald brings up Centurion and Magica could do nothing but watch in horror as the mage smashes it against the orb. A big crack is created and a purple blast of energy is released. It ensnares Magica before completely engulfing her and making her scream in pain and agony as purple pillars of energy are released from her eyes and mouth. The pillar of light is sent into the vortex, making it shrink and then explode, causing a firework of shadows and energy._

* * *

_Launchpad is punching and kicking the air until her stops to see the Sunchaser is following and all the shadows are gone. _

* * *

_Magica drops to the floor which now has a wide crater in it. Her feathers have become sickly white. She gets up to try and cast a spell but nothing comes out which horrifies her to no extent._

**Magica: **My powers! They're gone! _The Sunchaser drops in the water and she angrily glares at Donald and Scrooge. _You ruin everything!

_She pathetically roars and before she could do anything Launchpad is heard sky diving from above._

**Launchpad: **SORRY TO CRASH THE PARTYYYYY! _Donald and the rest leap out of the way to avoid the eruption of coins created from Launchpad crashing into Magica. When it subsides he emerges. _Huh? Never crashed a "me" before.

_Magica pushes off Launchpad and she gets up but she's looking incredibly injured, weak, wobbly and pathetic. Seeing that she's lost, she angrily points at Scrooge._

**Magica: **Curse you McDuck! _Scrooge smiles and puts his hands on his hip, then she turns to Donald. _Especially you, Duck! _Donald smiles and crosses his arms. _You haven't seen the last of me!

_She throws pellets to the ground that allows her to disappear in a cloud of smoke but really she's running away and everyone can see it. The entire group cheer victoriously. The battle has been one and Magica is on the run. _**(A/N: Hey, that rhymes)**

**Donald: **We did it! _Beakely walks up with a smile._

**Beakely: **We sure did. Now, about your boat. _Donald deadpans, knowing what happened._

**Donald: **Let me guess, the shadows destroyed it and now it's sunk. _Beakely is a little nervous._

**Beakely: **That's…pretty much accurate. _Donald smiles and rolls his eyes._

**Donald: **It's fine. I'll just fix it again.

_Beakely puts a hand on his shoulder points over to his uncle. Realizing what she's insinuating him to do; Donald is a little nervous but plucks up the courage to walk up to Scrooge and say what needs to be said._

* * *

_The boys are celebrating to their hearts content but Webby is the only one who isn't happy. She sadly looks at her friendship bracelet, they won but it came at a heavy cost._

**Webby: **Lena is…gone…_She wells up with tears and looks down in despair._

_Dewey, Huey and Louie look at her with sympathy. Louie himself looking sadder than the rest having to see Lena as his new favourite and wishing he had the chance to get to know her better._

**Huey: **But…she sacrificed herself to save you.

_Taking all of that into consideration brings a smile to Webby's face._

**Webby: **I guess she really was my best friend. _Dewey puts a comforting hand on her shoulder._

**Dewey: **She'll always be with you. _The boys hug her and she reciprocates. Huey and Louie walk off and Webby puts her bracelet back on. Unbeknownst to her, her returned shadow takes the shape of a smiling Lena who proves Dewey's point. _Hey, Webby.

**Webby: **Yeah Dewey. _Dewey warmly smiles._

**Dewey: **I just want to say thanks…for everything. _Knowing what he's talking about Webby smiles back_

**Webby: **Aw, you don't have to thank me Dewey. I was happy to help you.

**Dewey: **I just want you to know something. You may not have Lena right now but you'll always have another best friend in me. If you need someone to talk about Lena, I'll always be there for you.

**Webby: **_Webby smiles gratefully and tearfully before tackling Dewey for a big hug surprising him. _Thank you, Dewey. _Dewey _smiles_ and returns the hug before separating. _Oh, by the way, this is another thank you for saving me…twice.

_She quickly leans in and gives Dewey a kiss on the cheek which makes him blush like crazy. The both of them join with Huey and Louie and watch Donald get ready to try and make amends. _

* * *

_Donald nervously stares at his uncle._

**Donald: **Uh…Uncle Scrooge…there's something I need to get off my chest. _Scrooge stares back with a bit of a frown._

**Scrooge: **I'm listening.

**Donald: **I…I…I…_Beakely loudly clears her throat, forcing Donald to say it. _I'm really sorry! _Scrooge widens his eyes in surprise from hearing that. _I'm sorry for blaming you for what happened 10 years ago and for abandoning you when you needed me. _Now Scrooge lowers his eyebrows in sadness as Donald looks down in misery. _Mrs. B told me how you worked day and night to try and search for Della until you were almost completely bankrupt! For 10 years I thought all you ever cared about was yourself and that adventure was more important to you than your family. But now I know how wrong I was, family meant the whole world to you. Me and Della meant the whole world to you and I failed to completely see that.

**Scrooge: **My boy. _Scrooge places a hand on Donald's shoulder with an equally sad expression. _I'm the one who's sorry, you have nothing to apologise for. Everything that happened was my own fault. _His expression turns into anger towards himself. _If I hadn't built that cursed, confounded rocket-! _He sighs in misery. _You had every right to be angry with me…

**Donald: **Della would've found another way. She always was the most resourceful out of the three of us. I admit I was angry at you but…now I realize I was only focusing on my own pain from what happened. I never thought once about how you felt when she disappeared. _Donald's expression becomes sorrowful and regretful. _You needed my help to get through the guilt and pain but instead I made you feel worse by isolating myself from you. I never realized that when I became broken and lost my twin sister you lost your favourite niece. You know, I once blew up at you and Della for never considering my feelings when we were on Ithaquack. _Scrooge looks down still feeling guilty over his treatment of Donald in their earlier adventures. _But 10 years ago I made the same mistake. I forgive you. I'm really sorry Uncle Scrooge. I'm sorry I resented you for all those years, for not considering your feelings and for keeping the boys from you. I was just a selfish hypocrite.

**Scrooge: **_Scrooge puts on a touched and big smile with tears welling up in his eyes, happy to finally hear those words. _I'm sorry too. Donald, if I could go back in time to change what I did then I'd do it in a heartbeat.

**Donald: **So would I. _Donald wells up with tears as well. _For years I've been blaming you for the Spear of Selene and have kept you away from the boys. Well no more. _The tears are now streaming down his face. _Our family has been apart too long. _He puts on a nervous smile. _It's time for us to come together. _He spreads out both his arms for a hug. _Do you think you can find it in your heart to forgive your selfishly stupid nephew and start over old man?

_Scrooge spreads out his arms the same way with tears streaming down his face and a big smile on._

**Scrooge: **Come here lad.

_Donald and Scrooge walk towards each other and wrap their arms around one another for a joyful and tearful embrace. Everyone around them watches almost in tears themselves to see the both of them finally reconciling and making amends after 10 years of hatred, anger and resentment. Donald has his face buried in the crook of Scrooge's neck letting out all his emotions and tears continuing to stream down, completely feeling like a child again. Scrooge has his arms wrapped around Donald as tight as possible with tears streaming down his face, not wanting to let go of his nephew again. They stay like this for a while until they finally separate and aim forgiving smiles at each other._

* * *

_Scrooge then turns to Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby who exchange nervous and regretful glances. Scrooge frowns, causing the boys to put on guilt and regretful expressions over their anger towards him earlier._

**Scrooge: **Huey, Louie, the third one. _Dewey lowers his eyebrow in annoyance. Scrooge's frown turns into a huge smile. _Curse me kilts, have I missed you!

_The boy's expression turn into huge and joyful smiles. They laugh it out and tackle their great uncle for a hug, happy to forgive him and happy to know that he forgives them. Webby also joins in the hug, followed by Donald. The 6 of them share a big family hug together._

**Donald: **Family truly is the greatest adventure, treasure and magic in the world.

**Scrooge: **It sure is.

**Dewey: **Speaking of magic… _The Duck Boys happily tackle Donald to the floor with hungrily eager expressions. _How did you become a mage!?

**Huey: **Do you suffer from any side effects when using magic. _He holds out his fingers. _How many fingers am I holding up!?

**Louie: **You never told us you were that cool Uncle Donald!

**Dewey: **You owe us like a lot of stories and explanations!

* * *

_Donald lifts himself up and chuckles nervously._

**Donald: **I guess I do. _Dewey, Huey and Louie look to him, wanting to know everything, as do Scrooge, Webby and everyone else._

**Dewey: **So you've been a mage for 60 years?

**Donald: **Yes that's right, your Uncle Scrooge and Della were the only ones who knew about it. _They turn to Scrooge in confusion._

**Huey: **Wait, you knew Uncle Donald was a mage.

**Louie: **But you hate magic?

**Scrooge: **I do, but it depends on how the magic is used. In Donald's case he doesn't use his gift as a shortcut in life. _Scrooge smiles proudly at Donald. _Instead he uses it to help people and only in battle or an adventure so I gave him my full support and acceptance.

**Donald: **And I'm still grateful for that.

**Beakely: **And you told my granddaughter your secret.

**Webby: **No. I found out on my own through secret conversations Scrooge and Donald have had.

**Dewey: **Okay, makes sense. _Beakely just sighs.  
_

**Beakely: **I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised.

**Huey: **But how could you have been a mage for so long without us ever knowing.

**Donald: **Well, you all know here that there are infinite numbers of worlds out there other than our own, right.

**Scrooge: **Absolutely, I should know since I travelled through some of those worlds to expand my company on a universal level.

**Beakely: **Mr McDuck has told me about that.

**Launchpad: **Oh yeah, he told me too.

**Duckworth: **Indeed I do.

**Gyro: **I definitely know about that.

**Fenton: **So do I! Though it was hard to believe at first.

**Dewey: **We've been to other worlds too.

**Huey: **Yeah, Uncle Scrooge took us to Traverse Town and Radiant Garden.

**Louie: **We sold some cool stuff in those places and we even saw you a couple of times.

**Dewey: **You told us you were doing odd jobs for Disney Castle and you went on some sort of business trip with your friend Goofy who we've met a couple of times.

**Huey: **And a human boy named Sora, though we found it weird that a castle hired a young boy to work for him.

**Donald: **Well, the truth is boys, what I said was only half true. I was travelling on behalf of Disney Castle but I wasn't on a business trip. The truth is…my real job at the castle is that I'm the Royal Court Magician of King Mickey.

_The boys, Beakely and everyone else except for Scrooge and Webby who cringe gasp in shock with their mouths wide open from hearing this new piece of information._

**Duck Boys: **What!? You're King Mickey's Royal Court Magician! _Donald looks down looking a little nervous and regretful from keeping this all a secret._

**Donald: **Yeah…and I travelled around all sorts of different worlds with Sora and Goofy to battle the Heartless.

_Huey immediately puts that part together._

**Huey: **Wait, aren't the Heartless those creepy creatures that are created from the darkness in people's hearts.

**Webby: **Yeah, that's right. And Donald, Sora and Goofy fought more than just Heartlesses.

**Donald: **That's right, for 2 years we fought all sorts of monsters, an evil fairy and an evil organisation bent on spreading darkness across all worlds.

_The boy's mouths almost drop to the floor with what they're hearing. Their supposedly boring uncle hates travelling and he hated going on adventures after Della's disappearance. Every job he took to take care of them was lame temporary ones. To hear that he has a real job at a castle no less and is a mage who travelled around different worlds fighting really powerful beings is a really big shock to them. _

**Launchpad: **Whoa! That is awesome Mr.D!

**Huey: **Wow…that's a lot to take in.

**Dewey: **So you don't really hate adventure?

**Donald: **Not really, no. _Louie immediately becomes more interested when he hears 2 years._

**Louie: **Wait…2 years? No, that can't be right. _Dewey and Huey see his point and lower their eyebrows in confusion._

**Dewey: **Yeah. Whenever you left for that "business trip" you always came back a couple of days later, not a couple of years, otherwise we'd be cool looking teenagers by now.

_Webby taps her fingers nervously and Scrooge taps his cave with a nervous laugh._

**Scrooge: **Uh…well…funny thing about that actually…

**Webby: **You see, to all of US it was a couple of days.

**Dewey: **What do you mean?

**Donald: **The thing is boys. I had a wizard called Yen Sid cast a spell that changed the passage of time for all of you. For me, I've been travelling and fighting the Heartless for a couple of years. From your perspective I've only been gone for two or three days.

_This brings complete silence to the atmosphere as everyone are too shocked for words except for Scrooge and Webby who've known for a long time._

**Louie: **No…way…

**Dewey: **Wait…so let me get this straight, you've been fighting deadly monsters and really powerful beings for two years but to us you were going on some boring business trip for a couple of days.

**Donald: **That's pretty much accurate.

**Huey: **What about you Uncle Scrooge?

**Scrooge: **The spell was casted on me to as to avoid any confusion and suspicion.

**Webby: **In fact, it was casted in this entire world. So it was two days to all of us.

_Huey, Dewey and Louie look at their Uncle Donald with expressions of hurt and anger, almost as angry as they were with Scrooge about their mother and hurt that their uncle has been lying to them their whole life._

**Dewey: **We want some answers Uncle Donald, now!

**Louie: **First you lie to us about our Mom and now this!

**Huey:** How could you keep this from us, your own nephews!?

_Donald looks down in sadness, knowing this was coming and he was going to have to face his boys sooner or later about this. Webby and Scrooge are worried about a repeat of the Sunchaser._

**Donald: **Overprotective uncle, remember. I didn't want you to know I was a mage; otherwise you would've either followed me during my travels or stowed away on the Gummiship. The adventures I went on were 10 times more dangerous than the ones we take here; I couldn't allow you to be in that kind of danger.

_Huey looks down still hurt but also sees reason._

**Huey: **That's…a fair point…

**Dewey: **But that doesn't mean we didn't have a right to know! We're family!

**Donald: **_Donald pleadingly looks at his nephews. _I know! But I just couldn't allow myself to lose you like I lost Della. And…I was afraid of what you'd think me…I didn't want you to think I was some sort of freak… _Suddenly the boys feel their anger being released as they look at their father figure's sad expression. _Magic is something a lot of people in this crazy city aren't fond of. I was scared that if you found out I was a mage the three of you would be scared of me. I've already faced enough hurt in my life, especially after losing your Mom, I didn't want to add to it by making you hate me.

_Dewey, Huey and Louie regard their uncle sympathetically and almost tearfully. They could tell he was afraid of what they would all think of him. He had already suffered enough from losing a sister, he didn't want to lose his nephews who brought joy into his life and filled a deep void in his heart. Dewey walks up to him with a smile._

**Dewey: **We never would've thought of you like that.

**Donald: **Really? _Huey is the next to walk up._

**Huey: **Of course. Sure magic is a little creepy and has always gotten us killed more times than I can count but that doesn't define who you are. _Louie is the last to walk up._

**Louie: **Yeah. It's our actions that define who we are. You gave up almost everything just to raise and take care of us.

**Scrooge: **And you went travelling around all sorts of different worlds with your two friends, fighting all sorts of dark forces.

**Webby: **Yeah! And you did it all to protect us.

**Louie: **Yeah! You're like a father to us! We would never see as a freak. Sure most of the times you were boring and accident prone but other times you were cool! This just makes you the coolest uncle ever!

_Webby playfully nudges a surprised Donald._

**Webby: **Ha! I told you they'd think you're the coolest uncle ever!

**Donald: **_Donald can't help but chuckle. Then he turns back to the boys. _I'm really sorry I kept this secret from you, boys.

_This time the boys give warm forgiving smile._

**Dewey: **It's okay, we understand now, you were just trying to protect us. Believe me, I know that feeling.

**Huey: **Yeah, we're not gonna blow up at you like we did with Scrooge Uncle Donald.

**Louie: **We'll let it go, we're not gonna hold anything against you.

**Dewey: **_Dewey gets into an excited pose. _But you still owe us like a lot of stories!

**Donald: **_Donald smiles gratefully at his nephews. _I'll tell you all about it tomorrow.

**Huey: **What about that blue amulet we saw you use?

**Dewey:** Yeah, I saw a sword practically come out of it.

**Scrooge: **I have to admit, I'm a little curious my myself. In all the adventures we've been I don't remember you ever finding that amulet.

**Webby: **It looked like some sort of ancient greek pendant. _Donald brings out his pendant and presents it to everyone._

**Donald: **You mean this. _Webby practically goes fangirl mode over it._

**Webby: **Ooh, it's so pretty and shiny!

**Donald:** This is just some I acquired during my college years on my own personal adventure in Quackmore. But that's a story for another time, it has nothing to do with me being a mage. _They smile in understanding._

**Louie:** But you promise to tell us about it one day, right? _Donald smiles back as he puts the amulet back in._

**Donald: **I promise.

_Scrooge, Webby, Beakely, Launchpad and the rest watch with smiles on their faces. Donald and his nephews are fondly smiling at each other._

**Donald: **Huey…Dewey…Louie…I know you're not used to your uncle being a mage. And I'm not used to you boys knowing…but I'll figure it out and learn how to adapt to it…in time. _He spreads his arms for a hug._

**Dewey: **We all will.

_Donald bends down and Huey, Dewey and Louie walk up and embrace their uncle who hugs them back. _

* * *

_Scrooge, Webby and the rest watch the scene with happiness on their faces._

**Launchpad: **Like me and Mr.D said, family truly is the greatest adventure, treasure and magic of all.

**Beakely: **For once Launchpad, I actually agree with you.

* * *

_Scrooge and Webby walks up to them after they separate and Donald stands. He puts a hand on Donald's shoulder before looking to them all. _

**Scrooge: **So, anyone up for a…midnight swim?

_Everyone happily obliges and give of celebratory cheers. Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby and Launchpad all dive into the money bin in celebration._

**Donald: **Cannonball!

_Beakely, Manny, Lil'Bulb, Fenton and Gyro sit and watch them have a good time. Donald, Scrooge and Louie have dived into the money, Launchpad is a comically stuck, Dewey and Webby are swimming around like crazy and Huey makes a money angel. Donald, Scrooge and Louie emerge spitting out money. The mage splashes his uncle and youngest nephew, causing them to laugh and retaliate before diving and jumping about like dolphins. Launchpad spits out some coins he almost swallowed._

**Launchpad: **Don't drink this water!

* * *

_The screen directs itself towards the moon as they celebrate and soon scenes shift to the moon itself. On a crater is none other than the wreckage of the Spear of Selene, the very ship Scrooge built and Della was on when she got lost._

* * *

_A female figure is inside the control room of the rocket where after months of hardwork makes adjustments to a TV and gets a signal from Earth, revealing a news report from Roxanne Featherly in front of the money bin._

**Roxanne: **And so Duckburg is saved thanks to Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck and their family!

* * *

_The entire family are wearing fresh new clothes after Donald heals everyone, Beakely is still in her Agent outfit and Donald is still in his Court Magician attire. Donald and Scrooge have their arms wrapped around each other as if they were bros. Dewey and Webby stand next to Donald at the front and Huey and Louie stand next to Scrooge. Beakely and Launchpad stand at the back. All of them smile at the camera filming them._

* * *

_The female gently touches the screen and she opens up her goggles and gasps in shock. It's a female duck wearing a torn brown pilot uniform, goggles, a blue scarf, tattered brown cargo shorts, a robotic leg and with long white hair. This female duck is none other than Donald's long lost twin sister and Huey, Dewey and Louie's mother Della Duck, alive and well but with tattered clothes and unable to communicate with the Earth. She becomes close to tears when she sees her twin brother, uncle and the boys that are meant to be her sons._

**Della: **Donald…Uncle Scrooge…Boys…

_Seeing her family on screen for the first time in years brings a smile of hope to her face. Her boys have been growing up without her and seeing them on screen makes her more determined than ever to get back home no matter what it takes._

* * *

**(Now that was a real showdown between a mage and a sorceress! Hope you all liked it and the personal touch I made with the boys and Webby using weapons against Magica and Donald and Scrooge's team up. Zettaflare, one of the most ultimate spells in the universe and of course it would come from Donald Duck. It's wonderful to see an uncle and his nephew make amends after 10 years of isolation. This should've happened in the show. Yes, the amulet is the same one from "Legends of the Three Caballeros". I figured out a way to make it fit in with Ducktales, you'll find out how in the future, trust me.)**

**Quick Quiz: Did those stones inside both their staffs seem familiar? What do you think they were?**

**(The next chapter will be 'Last Christmas' which I will publish in December. Hope that's alright with you.)**


	2. Aftermath: Foreshadowing

**Ducktales – Shadow War Aftermath: Foreshadowing**

**Actually, before I publish 'Last Christmas' on December I thought I should give an aftermath of the Shadow War to give a foreshadowing of the season 2 finale. You're in for big surprsie when you read this. There is going to be a big reference from this chapter that'll blow your minds.**

* * *

_It's been a day since the events of the shadow war. Magica De Spell is on the run after losing her powers completely, Duckburg is recovering after the war and the Duck/McDuck family are back together again. Donald and the kids have fully made peace and amends with Uncle Scrooge in regards to Della and the Spear of Selene. Workers are fixing up the damage done to McDuck Manor and Beakely and Duckworth are picking up the leftover pizzas and drinks Scrooge left on the floor after everyone ditched him and the both of them are not liking it. Beakely accidentally steps on some and it sticks to her foot._

**Beakely: **Ugh…! Disgusting! Was he so broken he never bothered cleaning after himself at all. This entire place is littered with so much Pizza and Pep I'd be surprised if he didn't have scurvy.

**Duckworth: **_Duckworth comes through the wall carrying a pile with him. _Well, considering you left Master McDuck in such a horrendously, emotionally broken state I'm not too surprised.

**Beakely: **You left him too.

**Duckworth: **Yes, but I didn't emotionally break him. But it's no matter; I've cleaned far worse than this. _Beakely raises an eyebrow._

**Beakely: **Really?

**Duckworth: **Yes. Though, it's something I'd rather not talk about.

* * *

_Launchpad was towing Donald's once against busted up houseboat and this time puts it in the pool properly. It may take a while but it should be fixed up within a couple of months._

* * *

_Donald was telling the boys and Webby stories about his adventures with Sora and Goofy in Webby's room and they can't help but have their mouths wide open in amazement as Donald regales the battle the three of them had with Ansem in the realm of darkness._

**Donald: **And so Sora busted out me and Goofy from Ansem's giant heartless ship! Together, the three of us fearlessly stared down the monster in his soulless yellow eyes and we fought to the bitter end! I personally went inside the core and tore it apart with an Ultima spell!

**Webby: **_Webby pumps her fists in excitement. _Then what happened!?

**Donald: **Then the three of us fought Ansem himself and together we defeated him with a Trinity attack and through the light of Kingdom Hearts! Then with the help of King Mickey and Sora's friend Riku on the other side we shut the door to Kingdom Hearts and Sora and Mickey sealed it with their Keyblades, bringing Ansem's tyrannical hold over all the worlds to an end!

_The 4 of them cheer with joy at their Uncle and his friend's victory over the Heartless._

**Webby: **That is so awesome!

**Dewey: **That has got to be one of the most epic stories ever!

**Huey: **I've got to jot this down in my junior woodchuck guidebook!

**Louie: **That was amazing! Shame what happened to Mickey and Riku?

**Donald: **_Donald dismisses the concern. _Oh, don't worry. His majesty and Riku are tough. They were able to survive the Realm of Darkness and escape.

**Huey: **Well, that's a relief to hear.

**Webby: **Oooh, do you think you can tell us what happened afterwards at night time!?

**Donald: **Sure, why not?

**Louie: **Oh man, I gotta get some popcorn ready!

**Dewey: **We'll be in our rooms putting the rest of our stuff back.

**Donald: **Take all the time you need.

_Huey, Dewey and Louie leave discussing about the amazing world travelling adventures their uncle has been on and how awesome he is, leaving Donald and Webby alone. Donald turns to his adopted niece._

**Donald: **So, have you fully settled back in Webby.

**Webby: **Not yet. I just need to sort out my bedroom in the attic and I'm good to go. _She pumps both her fists in happiness. _I'm just so happy this family is back together and we aren't separating.

**Donald: **You're gonna be happy for a long time Webs because this family won't separating ever again.

**Webby: **Hooray! _She raises her fists with joy._

**Donald: **So what's next?

**Webby: **Huh?

**Donald: **What are you going to do now that the Shadow War is over and the family is back together? _Webby is a little nervous, having never thought of this._

**Webby: **Gosh, I don't know. _The both of them walk over to the board displaying the family structure and information. _Dewey and I spent so long investigating the mystery of Della and the Spear of Selene. Now the mystery is solved so I'm not quite sure what I can do. _She tags on a picture of Della she was given by Scrooge next Donald. He draws a connecting line between them then rights twins underneath. He then connects it with the picture of the boys before righting mother next to it. _Right now, I'm hungry for a new multi-complex family mystery to solve. And I want Dewey to solve it with me. _Donald bends down and gives a sly look._

**Donald: **Are you sure you're not hungry for mystery because you want to spend more time with Dewey.

**Webby: **_Webby freezes and blushes in embarrassment before stammering in her speech. _Uh…well…that may be part of it. _Donald gently pats her to assure he was just kidding._

**Donald: **Don't worry Webby; I'm sure a new mystery will come up eventually. _Webby calms down and turns to him._

**Webby: **You really think so?

**Donald: **Yeah, you just need to be patient. Sooner or later a new adventure or mystery will call to you before ya know it. That's always been the case for this crazy family.

**Webby: **That's a good point. _Webby then looks down in sadness. _I just wish winning against Magica yesterday didn't come at a terrible cost.

_Donald lowers his eyebrow in sadness for his niece, having been told what Magica did to Lena. While Donald may not have been as close to Lena as everyone else was he knew her well enough to be a good person who's helped the family. Shadow or not she deserved to have her own life free from Magica._

**Donald: **I'm sorry about what happened to Lena, Webby. I may not have been close to her like everyone else was but shadow or not she deserved to live out her own life. _Webby forces on a small smile._

**Webby: **It's okay. At least I know she was truly my best friend. I just wish I could tell her that…we won. _Her expression saddens again. _It feels as though I lost a sister. _Donald smiles with compassion._

**Donald: **You lost a sister, believe me, I know that feeling. If you ever need someone to talk about it, your good old Uncle Donald will be here to comfort you.

_Webby in sudden display of tearful emotions tackles her Uncle for a big hug to which Donald returns by wrapping his arms around her and stroking her as Webby lets tears stream down her face._

**Webby: **Thank you Uncle Donald.

**Donald: **Don't mention it. _He pulls back to smile at his niece. _Don't be too sad Webby; Lena won't have truly left you.

**Webby:** She'll always be a part of me. That's what Dewey said.

**Donald: **Yeah. _She points at her chest. _She'll always be right here. _Webby raises a confused eyebrow._

**Webby: **You mean in my lungs.

**Donald: **What?! No! I meant in your heart! _Webby places a hand on her heart._

**Webby: **My heart?

**Donald: **Yeah. Sora said that about Della when I told him about her in our adventures. Lena may be closer than you think.

_In response to that, Lena in her pure energy form emerges besides Webby and places a hand on her friendship bracelet even though neither of them can see her._

**Lena: **Webby… _She smiles at Webby and then gratefully smiles at Donald._

**Webby: **Lena…_ She then smiles at the mage. _Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Uncle Donald. I feel a lot better now thanks to you and Dewey.

**Donald: **Anytime. _Donald gets up and proceeds to leave. _You might wanna stock up because you're in for a long story at night. _Webby goes fangirl mode again._

**Webby: **Oooh! I can't wait!

_The moment Donald leaves Webby secretly walks over to her chest, opens it up and brings out a green book. The front cover says "Myth of the Shadow Realm" and Webby stares at it in determination._

**Webby: **Hang on Lena, I'm gonna bring you back home…somehow.

* * *

_As for Scrooge he is sat down in his office having a cup of tea and listening to his favourite soothing music after cleaning up the place, happy to know that he's finally made up with his family and can finally move on from the Spear of Selene which has haunted her for years. He drinks down his tea until he opens his eyes to see Donald come through the door._

**Scrooge: **Aah, Donald. What can I do for you on this fine morning? _Donald shuts the door and comes in looking a little nervous but forces on a smile._

**Donald: **Uncle Scrooge, do you remember how great we felt after we made amends yesterday, all the unconditional love?

**Scrooge: **More than you'll ever no lad. I'll remember that feeling always.

**Donald: **Good, because I need you to hold onto the feeling for the really disturbing thing I need to tell you. It's about…'them'.

_Scrooge gasps from realizing what he's talking about. He immediately shuts his window and brings down a blind before pressing a button underneath his desk that activates a steel door and puts the room on lockdown. Donald brings a seat and sits down._

**Scrooge: **Are you talking about-?

**Donald: **Yeah, the "Stones". I sensed another one in Magica's staff.

**Scrooge: **What!? Are you sure?

**Donald: **Absolutely! When the two of us clashed our staffs I could always feel opposing energies resonate with each other, causing an explosion. The energy I sensed coming from Magica's staff was similar to the energy signature from my staff. _He holds out his hand and Save the Queen is summoned. _We both know that embedded deep within my staff is…

**Scrooge: **A stone. It's what gives your staff a form of intelligence, allowing it to choose you as its worthy wielder and call out to you from what I heard.

**Donald: **And then there's the one Della and I found in El Dorado that reverses time. As I recall it's in Gyro's hands for safekeeping.

**Scrooge: **That's right.

**Donald: **And now we found out there's another stone in Magica's staff. I'm sure of it; otherwise our weapons wouldn't have resonated like that. I tried looking for the amulet but it seems to have vanished.

**Scrooge: **Someone must've found it before we did. _Scrooge walks to the window with his hands behind his back and a deadly serious expression. _Hopefully they'll see as some sort of accessory and not a magical artefact.

**Donald: **That's three stones we've encountered. This can't be a coincidence Uncle Scrooge. It feels as though someone's playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. _Donald looks down in worry. _Or maybe it's just Duck family paranoia._ Scrooge turns back to his nephew._

**Scrooge: **No! You're right lad. Someone may be making pawns out of us to get these stones. These stones are likely to attract darker forces a thousand times worse than Magica. There are 6 in existence, if all of them fall into the wrong hands there's no telling what kind of damage could happen to the world.

**Donald: **Should we warn the kids and everyone else. _Scrooge contemplates it but makes his decision._

**Scrooge: **No. It's best not to worry them. For now let's let things play out. I'll need to have Gyro strengthen defences at me money bin and prepare for the end of the world if it is to happen. We may have survived Magica but these stones falling into the wrong hands will be deadlier.

_Donald nods in agreement. Whatever these stones Donald and Scrooge are talking about it's clear they will be deadly to the whole world if they fall in the wrong hands._

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the wreckage of the Spear of Selene Della has her goggles on and is using a torch on pieces of metal to put her ship back together. She has been working day and night to make repairs to her ship, though it looks like she's barely started and the area around is so broken up it's like she's been fighting a war. She stops to wipe some sweat from her forehead. _

**Della: **That's one part of the Spear complete…but I've still got a lot to do. Think I'll take a little break.

_Della is outside right now using the moons no-gravity atmosphere to jump high in the air. Somehow she's miraculously breathing in the moon which has no oxygen whatsoever. She sits on the edge of the crater and sadly stares out into to blue globe she accidentally left behind. She takes out a picture of her, Donald and Scrooge in front of her kids when they were just eggs. She lets a lone tear drip onto it but at the same time smiles._

**Della: **My boys have been growing up without me…without their Mom…_she stares back at the Earth. _Donald, Scrooge, kids…I know I let you all down by leaving the way I did, even if it was an accident. I wish I was strong enough to choose my family over adventure. But I promise…I'll make it up to you…all of you.

_Another tear wells but she holds it in with a determined expression before jumping down to continue repairs on her ship._

* * *

_Unbeknownst to anyone, deep in the moon lays a sort of a large hidden chamber. On one side of it lays a room and in that room is a green humanoid alien wearing a gold cape wrapped around his chest. It's held together by a green orb in the centre and is connected to gold undies. He wears gold gloves and a helmet. He stonily watches the news on some sort of virtual screen which appears in front of some sort of virtual version of Earth. It's the same news Della saw yesterday. On a separate screen is Della continuing her Spear of Selene project tirelessly._

**Roxanne: **And so Duckburg is saved thanks to Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck and their family.

_Donald, Scrooge and the rest of the family stand in front of the bin happily reunited. The alien watches this without showing much emotion. He mainly focuses on Donald and Scrooge and Della on the other screen._

**Alien: **Donald Duck, The biggest threats to my plans for destroying the Earth. As is his Uncle Scrooge McDuck. Luckily with all the research I've been doing that will not be the case. _He then turns to Della's screen. _Della Duck, she will be the key in ensuring my plans to reach Earth are successful, I just need to obtain her full trust and get her to stay here to obtain what I need.

_He then presses a couple of buttons and gets rid of the news screen to replace it with a virtual revealing 6 different coloured crystals: Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple and Orange. A tick overlaps the purple and blue stone. He evilly smiles at the screen._

**Alien: **I already have two, the stones with the ability to control "space" and focus raw "power" into destruction. Just 4 more to go.

_He enlarges the image of the yellow stone and next to it is Donald's Save the Queen Staff._

**Alien: **This stone with the power to control "minds" and give an object a form a intelligence, lies deep within the staff Save the Queen which currently belongs to Donald Duck.

_He switches to the green stone and next to it appears an image of a bathtub with clock-related technology on it._

**Alien: **The stone with power over "time" is protected inside Scrooge's money bin, being used as a power source for a strange time machine.

_He shifts to the red stone and next to it appears Magica's amulet._

**Alien: **And finally, after cycles of research,the stone which has the ability to shift "reality" is inside the amulet of Magica De Spell.

_He then shifts to the orange stone and the words "location unknown" overlaps it though he does not seem to mind._

**Alien: **A pity I'm unable to find the stone with the power of one's "soul" but I can wait a bit longer. For now, all the pieces are in play for my ultimate plan. Soon I shall have all…the Infinity Stones.

_He goes over to a gold double edged blade which shines and gleams despite there not being any sunlight. He checks the edges and ensures they're incredibly sharp._

**Alien: **With this blade Donald Duck's magic will be useless against me. _He puts it back against the wall._

_He then walks over to what appears to be a golden gauntlet on display that's surrounded by a small force field. In front of it is a console. The gauntlet has 6 holes; two of them already contain the purple and blue stone. The Alien types in a few codes and the force field releases. He grabs the gauntlet with a sinister smile and puts it on. Both stones glow in response and release an eerie sound. The Alien jumps on an obscure gold structure and looks at the Earth in disdain._

**Alien: **My father may have feared you…but I am not him. Instead I will make you fear me…_He raises the gauntlet in the air with tyrannical determination. _For…I am the Mighty! I AM THE MOON!

_The Infinity stones, 6 crystals that control an essential aspect of the universe. In good hands these stones could save the universe but in the wrong hands they'll cause complete and utter destruction. And right now, two of those stones are literally in the wrong hands, the hands of a tyrant who's bent on destroying Earth._

* * *

**That's right! I'm bringing in the Infinity Stones from the MCU movies. People calling this Ducktales Infinity War/Endgame really inspired me. No, Lunaris isn't going to snap everyone away. He will use the power of the stones to make the Earth revolve around the moon and keep the planetary engine as a back-up. You will all soon see how Donald, Scrooge and Della acquired the Time and Mind Stone.**

* * *

**(A/N: ****Please Review.)**


End file.
